Russian Red
by TheAngelCass
Summary: [AU] [Destiel/Samwin] Castiel Novak y su hermana Belwin acaban de mudarse a Estados Unidos. En el instituto conocen a los Winchester, con los que acaban relacionándose aunque al principio no lo quieran. Y con el tiempo, ¿acabarán descubriendo su secreto?
1. Prólogo

_Bueno, esta es una historia basada en la serie de Supernatural, pero además está basada en un rol. La mayoría son personajes de la serie, aunque hay algún personaje añadido, como la hermana de Castiel (Belwin). Es un AU, por lo que los personajes se parecen a la serie en ciertos aspectos. En esta historia son todos humanos, no hay nada sobrenatural. Y en esta historia, Sam y Dean se llevan solo un año. Y creo que eso es todo, lo demás ya se irá desarrollando en la historia. Ah, y no sé cuando voy a actualizar._

 _Y nada, que espero que os guste esta historia._

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

Fue al despacho de su padre en cuanto le dijeron que le estaba buscando. Su padre no solía llamarles excepto si había ocurrido algo importante, y por eso no sabía que esperar. Al abrir la puerta vio a su hermana pequeña allí, y temió que se hubieran metido en algún problema. Se sentó a su lado en uno de los sillones, esperando a que su padre hablara. No parecía muy enfadado, aunque siempre mantenía esa expresión seria, por lo que realmente no podía saber mucho con eso. Miró a ambos hermanos un momento antes de hablar. Sentado en aquella silla detrás del gran escritorio imponía bastante, parecía que se tratase de una reunión de negocios más que de familia.

\- Vuestra madre y yo hemos estado discutiendo esto durante mucho tiempo... Pero hemos tomado una decisión, y creemos que podéis valeros por vosotros mismos.

Al escucharle frunció un poco el ceño y quiso decir algo, pero sabía que no había terminado y lo mucho que le molestaba ser interrumpido.

\- Sabéis como es la situación aquí, y que no podemos estar mucho tiempo en casa. Es por eso que hemos pensado en mandaros a otro lugar más adecuado. -Volvió a mirar a ambos antes de continuar.- Hemos encontrado un pueblo en Kansas que parece tranquilo. No es una zona donde haya muchos problemas, y estoy seguro de que podréis estar bien allí los dos solos.

Kansas. Eso era de Estados Unidos. Espera, ¿Estados Unidos? Eso estaba tan lejos... Miró de reojo a su hermana, que pareció alegrarse al escuchar aquello, aunque intentaba no mostrarlo. Sabía que Rusia no era de sus lugares favoritos, y Estados Unidos parecía un buen sitio. Pero eso de vivir totalmente solos... Volvió a mirar a su padre sin estar muy seguro, lo cual notó.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Castiel?

\- Es solo que... ¿Vamos a vivir solos en otro país? -No es que no le gustara la idea de ir a otro lugar, pero aquello era tan repentino...

\- Así es. Estoy seguro de que estáis capacitados para ello. Iréis allí a finales de verano, y empezaréis el nuevo curso académico allí. Por supuesto, seguimos esperando lo mismo de vosotros en ese aspecto, nada de bajar vuestras notas.

Ambos hermanos asintieron, y después de que su padre les hablara un poco más sobre ello les permitió retirarse. Al salir del despacho su hermana se echó a sus brazos, pillándole por sorpresa.

\- ¡Cassie! ¡Nos vamos a Estados Unidos! -Habló muy animada y se separó mirándole con una gran sonrisa.

No pudo evitar sonreír también al verla tan contenta, pero seguía pensando que aquello no era tan buena idea. Ni siquiera era mayor de edad, ¿cómo pretendían que se las arreglasen en otro país? Pero no le dijo nada de esto a su hermana, pues veía la ilusión que le hacía. Así que tenían un mes antes de irse. Iba a echar de menos Rusia, pero intentó verlo como algo positivo. Quien sabe, tal vez incluso le acabara gustando aquel lugar.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Sorprendentemente, su padre les había apuntado a un instituto público. Su hermana estaba encantada con eso, pues quería ver cómo eran, y de alguna forma ser como cualquier otro adolescente. La casa donde vivían ahora estaba a unos quince minutos andando del instituto, y la verdad es que era demasiado grande para vivir solo dos personas. Lo cierto es que se habían acostumbrado a estar allí, y de momento lo llevaban bien. Pero las clases... Belwin estaba feliz con aquello, pero él... Había demasiada gente, para empezar. No estaba acostumbrado a aquello, y lo peor era que era el nuevo, y encima ruso. Por lo que, aunque no lo quisiera, llamaba la atención. Pero eso solo fueron los primeros días, ya que la gente era curiosa. Procuró no hablar demasiado con la gente, le gustaba más así. Era mejor si no se relacionaba mucho con los demás, desde pequeño había descubierto que eso era lo mejor, se evitaba muchos problemas. Y pronto la gente dejó de prestarle atención.

Llevaban ya casi un mes allí, y aunque no le gustaba mucho ese instituto, se estaba acostumbrando. Salió de clase, esperando a su hermana en la entrada como siempre para irse juntos a casa. Pero aquella vez su hermana no venía sola, si no que estaba hablando con un chico al que reconoció al instante. Dean Winchester. Iba a alguna clase con él, y realmente no lo soportaba. Era el típico engreído que se creía mejor que los demás, y que el mundo giraba en torno a él. Como odiaba a esa gente… Y precisamente, era con quien venía hablando su hermana, perfecto.

\- ¡Pero eso no es justo! ¿Por qué no me puedo unir al equipo de fútbol americano? –Se quejaba su hermana, parecía realmente ofendida.

\- Ya te lo he dicho niña, no puedes. Es un equipo de chicos, no puedes entrar, fin.

\- ¡Pero yo puedo hacer lo mismo o más que muchos de vosotros! –Protestó más ofendida aún.

\- Claro. –El chico la miró arqueando una ceja.- Mira, no me hagas perder más el tiempo.

Belwin seguía quejándose, y entonces Dean se acercó a ella para decirle algo en voz baja, que preció subirle el ánimo. Miró con curiosidad a ambos, preguntándose que podría haberle dicho para que dejara de quejarse. Belwin asintió y se acercó a su hermano con una sonrisa. Al pasar por su lado, Dean le miró un momento con mala cara, pero le ignoró. Era un completo idiota.

\- ¿En serio quieres unirte al equipo de fútbol americano? ¿Acaso sabes jugar?

\- Pues claro, parece divertido. –Dijo alegre y tiró de su manga.- Venga, vámonos que tengo hambre.

Aquella noche su hermana había salido, al parecer había hecho unas amigas o algo así. Belwin era siempre tan dada a hacer amistad con todo el mundo… Así que le había dejado solo aquella noche, aunque le había dicho que no volviera demasiado tarde. A veces le daba la impresión de que tenía que hacer el papel de padre con ella más que su propio padre. Se preparó un sandwich para cenar, porque no se le daba demasiado bien eso de cocinar y no quería arriesgarse a quemar la cocina estando solo. Se tiró en la cama y abrió el portátil, bastante aburrido al no ver nada en la televisión que fuera interesante. ¿Qué podía hacer? Maratón de alguna serie, eso estaría bien. Puso un capítulo de Doctor Who, aunque ya lo había visto siempre le gustaba ver una y otra vez aquella serie. Tras tres capítulos miró la hora, aún eran las diez. Resopló y miró por la habitación, viendo el destornillador sónico en el escritorio. Se levantó para ir a por él, y al cogerlo vio que Belwin se había dejado allí una graciosa gorrita como de chófer. Se rio un poco y se la puso, siempre hacía el tonto cuando estaba solo. Volvió a echarse en la cama y siguió con la maratón, de vez en cuando haciendo algún ruidito con el destornillador como un crío. Sí, tenía diecisiete años, pero en algunas ocasiones parecía que tuviera siete.

En algún momento debió quedarse dormido, y se despertó al escuchar algunos ruidos. Parpadeó varias veces, mirando la hora y viendo que era medianoche. ¿Sería Belwin? ¿Y si había entrado alguien? Se despertó al instante y se levantó de la cama, cogiendo el destornillador como si le fuera a servir de algo. Salió de la habitación y bajó hasta el salón, de donde venían los ruidos. Fue entonces cuando vio a su hermana en el sofá, pero había alguien más a quien no pudo reconocer debido a la oscuridad.

\- ¿Belwin?

\- ¿C-cas? –Su hermana tartamudeó y le miró un momento.- ¿Es ese mi gorrito? ¿Y el destornillador?

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba aún la absurda gorra puesta, y que el destornillador no iba a hacer mucho. En ese momento la otra persona se giró para mirarle.

\- ¿Ese es el friki de tu hermano? ¿Qué cojones lleva puesto?

Nada más reconocer aquella voz frunció mucho el ceño y le apuntó con el destornillador sónico.

\- ¿Es este con el que has salido?

Belwin bailó la mirada entre Dean y su hermano, intentando parecer segura aunque su voz no sonaba igual.

\- S-sí. Salgo con quien quiero… Ya soy mayor…

\- Exacto, ya es mayorcita para saber con quién se acuesta. –Le mira un momento arqueando una ceja, esperando que se fuera.- ¿Te importa?

\- Sí, claro que me importa. Esta es mi casa y ella es mi hermana, idiota. –Dijo bastante molesto con aquella actitud.- Y ahora lárgate antes de que te lance el destornillador a la cara.

Belwin miró a ambos sin saber bien qué hacer, bastante incómoda con aquella situación.

\- Por supuesto, lánzamelo friki. –Respondió con suficiencia y volvió a mirar a la chica.- ¿Nos vamos a tu habitación, nena?

\- Ah, no, nada de habitación.

Le cabrea bastante aquello y le tira el destornillador. Pretendía darle en la espalda sin demasiada fuerza, pero acabó dándole en la cabeza con más fuerza de la que quería. Al ver aquello su hermana se llevó las manos a la boca, sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar el americano, temiendo que se cabreara. Y de hecho, así fue.

\- ¡Eh! ¿¡Qué cojones te crees que haces imbécil!? –Se levantó al instante y se acerca a él mirándole con superioridad.- Vamos, pégame si tienes huevos.

Castiel tragó saliva al ver lo que había hecho, pero le mira entrecerrando los ojos sin que le intimidara aquello.

\- Yo no soy como tú y lo arreglo todo con la violencia. Y ahora, fuera de mi casa.

Belwin se levantó rápido del sofá y agachó la mirada, cogiendo la camiseta de Dean que habían dejado tirada en el suelo antes de ser interrumpidos.

\- Me iré cuando ella me lo diga, ¿me escuchas pringado?

\- Mira imbécil, no te vas a quedar más en mi casa. –Se gira para mirar a Belwin bastante molesto.- Y contigo ya hablaré luego.

\- E-es mejor que te vayas… -Murmuró su hermana pasándole la camiseta sin mirarle.

\- Espera, ¿en serio? No me jodas, él no es tu padre.

\- D-dean… Por favor, vete…

El chico miró mal a Castiel, y luego volvió a mirar a Belwin, cogiendo la camiseta y poniéndosela.

\- Ya hablaremos Bel. –Dijo lanzándole una última mala mirada a Castiel antes de irse.

En cuanto desapareció por la puerta se giró para mirar a su hermana, suspirando, lo cierto es que bastante molesto.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a ese aquí? Es más, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido salir con ese imbécil?

Su hermana apartó la mirada, sabiendo que estaba muy cabreado con ella por aquello, y habló en voz baja.

\- Y-yo… Lo siento… Me pidió una cita y… Y acepté… Y luego quiso venir a casa y…

\- ¡Y a ti se te ocurre traerle aquí! –No se dio cuenta de que alzó la voz, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.- ¿En qué estabas pensando? Y no podías haber salido con una persona normal, no, con ese que se ha liado con medio instituto. –Resopló al pensar en ello, pues aunque no había estado mucho en ese instituto ya había oído hablar de él y la fama que tenía.- No me esperaba esto de ti…

\- L-lo siento… De verdad… Solo me meto en líos, soy un desastre…

Lo último que esperaba era ver a su hermana así, estaba realmente arrepentida e incluso empezó a sollozar. Al verla así se ablandó, era su hermanita y no le gustaba nada verla así. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, hablando en voz más baja, sintiendo algo de pena.

\- Eh, no llores… No lo haces todo mal, solo hay cosas que no deberías hacer… Pero no llores, ¿vale?

Parecía que eso había ayudado a que se calmara, y se secó algunas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

\- Ya sé que como no están papá y mamá tú tienes que cuidar de mí… Lo siento… Pero no hago las cosas para fastidiarte…

\- Lo sé… Pero eres mi hermanita pequeña y… Mira, los tíos como él solo buscan aprovecharse, y no quiero que te haga nada. Siento haberme puesto así…

Acarició un poco su pelo, quedando ambos en silencio por un rato. Al final su hermana acabó separándose y con un suspiro le dijo que se iría ya a dormir, lo cierto es que realmente parecía arrepentida.

\- Está bien… Y Bel… Si alguna vez vas a traer a alguien, haz el favor de avisar al menos…

Antes de irse su hermana le miró de arriba a abajo, y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Vale… ¿Se puede saber qué haces con mi gorrito de chófer?

\- Eh… -Se rasca la cabeza riendo un poco.- Es que me aburría y estaba haciendo el bobo… -Niega con la cabeza y va hacia su habitación.- Anda, descansa.

Tras despedirse de ella se metió en su cuarto, tirándose a la cama lo cierto es que cansado, aunque pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Tan solo esperaba que su hermana no se acercara más a ese tipo.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Llevaba mucho sin subir peeeeero al fin está aquí el capítulo 2. No sé si lo estará leyendo alguien, pero bueno, yo sigo subiendo aunque poco a poco. Si alguien lo está leyendo, gracias y espero que os guste~_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

Se levantó debido a un golpe. Para ser más concretos, el de un cojín en forma de champiñón verde contra su cara. Aquello solo hizo que se despertara de mal humor, y se tapó hasta arriba con las sábanas gruñendo. No le gustaba nada que le despertaran, y al parecer a su hermana lo que más le gustaba era encontrar nuevas formas de despertarle.

\- Vamos Cassie, ya ha salido el sol. –Canturreó su hermana saltando directamente a su cama, por si lo del cojín no había sido suficiente para despertarle.

\- Bel, lárgate, me aplastas.

Sus quejas no sirvieron de nada, o más bien para animar más a la chica. Al ver que sus intentos por hacer que se levantaran no tenían el efecto esperado, pasó al plan que nunca fallaba: las cosquillas. Apartó la manta de un tirón y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, a lo que Castiel solo pudo empezar a reírse e intentar apartar a su hermana, en vano.

\- ¡Belwin, no, hablo en serio, para o si no…! –Sus amenazas no sonaban tan serias debido a su risa, pero su hermana se acabó apartando, también riendo.

\- Eso te pasa por desobedecer a tu hermana, rusito.

\- Ya, como si tú obedecieras mucho a tu hermano…

\- Ayer te hice caso, ¿no?

Le miró arqueando una ceja, y el chico resopló recordando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pues solo de pensarlo se ponía malo.

\- Ya, de nada por eso.

\- ¿Sabes? Tal vez no quería que lo interrumpieras.

Ante sus palabras frunció un poco el ceño, pues parecía que estaba hablando en serio. No, no podía ser. A veces no entendía a su hermana, ¿cómo podía querer estar con un tipo así? Suspiró y miró a su hermana haciendo una mueca.

\- ¿No podrías quedarte con su hermano? Parece buen tipo.

Recordaba haber oído de Dean Winchester en el instituto, todo cosas que no le gustaban para nada. Pero al contrario, lo poco que había oído de su hermano pequeño es que era un buen chico, estudioso y que se comportaba como debería. Básicamente era todo lo contrario a su hermano, y eso era genial. Además, era de la edad de Belwin, ¿por qué no podía simplemente irse con él? Pero claro, su hermana siempre era dada a buscar problemas, y el Winchester mayor era famoso por eso, así que no sabía por qué le sorprendía.

\- Yo ya soy mayorcita, me voy con quien me da la gana, tengo derecho a decidir con quién quiero salir. –Hablaba muy segura, y ante eso rodó los ojos.

\- Vamos, no me dirás que te cae bien ese cretino.

\- A lo mejor solo quería pasar una noche con él. ¿Qué, tú puedes hacer eso y yo no? –Se calló un momento y miró a su hermano entrecerrando los ojos.- Espera, ¿es que eres virgen?

Abrió la boca para contestar a lo primero, pero en cuanto escuchó sus últimas palabras se quedó callado. Sintió como su cara comenzaba a tomar color, y se maldijo por ello. Prensó los labios en una fina línea y desvió un poco la mirada, aquellos temas le ponían demasiado incómodo, y su hermana lo sabía.

\- No cambies de tema. –Murmuró al fin tras aclararse la garganta.

\- ¡Eres virgen! –Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se echó a reír.- Oh Dios, esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Pensé que tu primera vez fue con aquella rusa, estaba totalmente coladita por ti. Vaya, creí que habíais llegado a algo, pero se ve que eres todo un caballero…

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, tapando su rostro. Si aquellos temas eran incómodos, con su hermana lo era muchísimo más, y no quería estar hablando de aquello.

\- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

\- Ah, no, considéralo una venganza por lo de ayer. –Por supuesto que no iba a dejar el tema, se veía que se estaba divirtiendo haciendo a su hermano pasar vergüenza.- Y dime… -Bajó el tono y se acercó a él con picardía.- Si no te acuestas con nadie… ¿Qué haces cuando tienes ganas?

Si su cara estaba roja, ahora debía estar como un tomate. ¿Cómo se le ocurrían esas preguntas? En momentos así era cuando más odiaba a su hermana y la mandaría de vuelta a Rusia.

\- Q-que te calles. –Cerró los ojos maldiciéndose de nuevo por tartamudear.

\- Oh, vamos… -Aparta las manos de su rostro y se acerca más a él, invadiendo su espacio personal para ponerle más nervioso.- Cuando te tiras tanto tiempo en el baño no es precisamente para peinarte como el Doctor, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Te he dicho ya que te odio?

Su hermana se rio y Castiel suspiró soltando todo el aire. Por supuesto, aquello no acabó ahí, ya que su hermana siguió haciéndole preguntas incómodas hasta que el ruso acabó tirándole el cojín champiñón a la cara. En cuanto le dijo que haría tortitas para desayunar pareció olvidarse totalmente del tema, al menos por el momento.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días hasta que volvió a saber algo del Winchester. Aunque esta vez, para su alegría, se trataba del menor de ellos. Algunas tardes iba a la biblioteca a estudiar, y allí solía encontrarse con Sam Winchester. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, pero un día el Winchester se acercó a él. Al parecer era bastante inteligente, y estaba intentando sacarse el curso con las mejores notas posibles. Se había enterado de que Castiel era el mejor en su clase, y al verle en la biblioteca se acercó a él para pedirle ayuda con un problema bastante complicado de química, que al parecer no era su fuerte. Y así es como comenzaron a hablar, y cada vez que se veían en la biblioteca se sentaban cerca para estudiar, de vez en cuando ayudándole con alguna cosa más complicada. Era un chico muy simpático, y no entendía cómo podía ser hermano de alguien como Dean. Se enteró de que iba a alguna clase con su hermana, así que le dijo quién era y poco tiempo después ellos también empezaron a hablar.

Al fin llegó el viernes, y fue a casa como siempre, pensando en ver alguna película con su hermana. Pero poco después de comer sonó su teléfono, y al ver que era Sam quien le llamaba le sorprendió un poco.

\- ¿Castiel? ¿Tenéis algún plan para esta noche?

\- Eh… No, supongo que no…

\- ¡Genial! Es que esta noche se van mis padres, y si queréis podéis venir tu hermana y tú a cenar.

Iba a contestarle que seguramente irían, a no ser que su hermana tuviera otros planes, pero entonces recordó algo y frunció un poco el ceño.

\- Espera, ¿estará tu hermano?

\- Que va, ha salido.

\- Está bien… -Sam le caía muy bien, pero si estaba el imbécil de su hermano prefería no ir antes que encontrarse con él.

Quedaron a una hora y tras hablar con Sam fue a decírselo a su hermana, que aceptó a ir al saber que no estaría Dean, ya que ella tampoco quería tener más problemas. Así que tras arreglarse un poco fueron a casa de los Winchester a la hora que habían quedado. No tardó mucho en salir Sam a recibirles con una sonrisa, invitándoles a pasar dentro. Iba a saludarle, cuando una voz se escuchó de alguien que bajaba las escaleras.

\- Eh, Sammy, ¿quién llama a estas horas? –Por las escaleras apareció el mayor de los Winchester, y en cuanto vio a los Novak en su puerta puso mala cara.- ¿Qué hacen estos aquí?

\- Pues… Les he invitado a cenar. –Contestó Sam con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. En realidad Dean no iba a ningún sitio, pero realmente quería quedar con los Novak pues les caía muy bien, y no quería que por su hermano no fueran.

La mala cara de Dean fue la misma que la de los hermanos Novak, quienes se plantearon simplemente irse de allí. Al ver cómo estaba la situación, Sam intervino diciéndoles que había pedido pizza para todos, y no podían simplemente irse.

Aquello no le gustaba nada, no creía que pudiera aguantar en la misma habitación que Dean sin que acabaran peleando. Pero Sam se había tomado la molestia de invitarles, así que acabó suspirando e hizo un gesto a su hermana para que le siguiera al salón, aunque ella tampoco estaba muy cómoda con aquella situación.

\- No me lo puedo creer, el friki este cenando en mi casa.

El comentario de Dean hizo que tomara aire, intentando no saltar ante sus palabras. Todos fueron a la mesa, incluso Dean, quien aseguraba que en cuanto se acabara la pizza se iría derecho a su habitación para estar cerca de alguien tan friki. La situación era bastante tensa, y Sam lo notó, por lo que intentó sacar algún tema de conversación, preguntando cómo estaban.

\- Estamos bien…

\- Yo no. –Aseguró Belwin algo molesta.

\- Eso es porque no nos dejaron acabar la faena. –Comentó Dean mirando a su hermana de una forma que no le gustó para nada.

\- ¿Qué faena?

\- Ninguna. –Intervino rápidamente Castiel, pues Sam seguramente no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido a no ser que Dean se lo hubiera contado.

Ante aquello Dean parecía divertido, como si aquella situación le pareciese cómica, y eso le molestaba aún más.

\- Bueno, chicos, ¿qué soléis hacer para divertiros? –Preguntó de nuevo Sam, intentando cambiar de tema.

Castiel agradecía que al menos Sam fuera simpático, así que decidió ignorar a Dean y contestar a Sam.

\- Pues no sé, leer, ver series, jugar a videojuegos…

\- Oh, y mantener discusiones serias sobre fandoms. –Intervino su hermana con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Pero qué clase de frikis sois vosotros?

\- Dean. –Le reprochó Sam mirándole algo mal, y luego miró a los hermanos.- Eso es guay.

\- Lo es. –Su hermana siempre se emocionaba cuando hablaba de esos temas, así que contestó animada.- También hacemos cosplays en pareja, es genial.

\- Aunque seas friki sigues estando buena. –Comentó Dean mientras comía un trozo de pizza.

Castiel siguió ignorando a Dean, porque sabía que si le contestaba se iba a liar alguna. Pero claro, el Winchester no pudo dejarlo ahí, siguió haciendo comentarios sobre su hermana. Así que, para no armar ninguna, murmuró algún insulto en ruso, de manera que no le entendiera.

\- Cas, pero no te pases. –Su hermana se rio al escucharle, aunque ninguno de los Winchester pudo saber qué decía.

\- ¿Qué le pasa al friki? A lo mejor es que está celoso. –Le miró riéndose, y entonces fue cuando tuvo que saltar.

\- Mira pedazo de…

\- Cas. –Su hermana le cogió del brazo y le miró pidiéndole que lo dejase, así que aunque le molestara se acabó callando.

\- No sé para qué me he quedado aquí.

\- Pues podrías irte. –Le contestó Castiel de mala gana.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? –El Winchester alzó la voz y se levantó cabreado.

Su hermano no entendía nada, porque no sabía de dónde venía todo ese odio mutuo. Intentó calmarlos, y al menos Castiel decidió callarse y no seguir con el tema. Pero claro, Dean tenía que abrir esa bocaza y volver a decir algo, esta vez dirigido a su hermana.

\- Eh, ¿quieres que nos vayamos a mi habitación?

\- Más te vale no acercarte a mi hermana. –Le advirtió y volvió a murmurar algo en ruso para que no le entendiera.

\- Cas, ¿puedes dejarlo? No va a pasar nada, tranquilo. –Le habló esta vez en ruso, para que la conversación solo quedara entre ellos.

\- Pero no aguanto sus estupideces. De verdad, odio a las personas así.

Al ver que empezaban a hablar en ruso y no se enteraba de nada, Dean se levantó de la mesa, anunciando que se iba a su habitación porque no les aguantaba.

\- Creo que debería ir a hablar con él… -Susurró Belwin al ver que se marchaba de tan mal humor.

No creía que tuviera que ir a hablar con nadie, si decidía irse y ser un imbécil, allá él. Pero al parecer su hermana creía que tenía que ir a hablar con él, y ya estaba algo cansado de peleas y de negárselo todo. Al fin y al cabo, ya era mayorcita, ella vería lo que hacía.

\- Haz lo que quieras.

\- Tranquilo, no tardo.

Tras decir aquello se levantó de la mesa y subió escaleras arriba para ir a la habitación de Dean. Suspiró al ver a su hermana irse, la verdad es que dudaba que tan solo fuera a quedarse un momento para hablar con él. Sam intentó mantener alguna conversación, pero la verdad es que después de aquello no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Tras unos minutos recibió un mensaje de su hermana, diciéndole que se quedaría allí un rato más, porque tenía que "hablar" con Dean, así que podía irse a casa. Se despidió de Sam, agradeciéndole que les hubiera invitado, aunque Sam parecía sentirse mal por lo ocurrido, pero le aseguró que no pasaba nada. Belwin ya era mayor, ella vería lo que hacía. Lo único que esperaba era que no esperara mucho de Dean y luego tuviera que decirle que ya se lo advirtió.


	4. Capítulo 3

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo~ Es un poquito corto, pero espero que os guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

Después de lo que había pasado aquella noche en la casa de los Winchester, había evitado volver a juntarse con ellos. Seguía hablando con Sam de vez en cuando, pero al mayor de ellos evitaba incluso mirarle. Normalmente no le caía mal la gente, si alguien no le gustaba demasiado simplemente lo ignoraba, pero con Dean era distinto. No es que no le cayera bien, es que no podía soportarle. Por suerte, su hermana parecía haber cambiado un poco y no se juntaba tanto con él, o al menos no había vuelto a traerle a casa. Si habían vuelto a quedar, no se lo había dicho, y lo prefería así. Cuanto menos supiera de él, mejor.

Los días pasaron, y pronto empezaron a llegar los primeros exámenes. No eran los más importantes, pero aun así quería esforzarse, necesitaba sacar la mejor nota. Sabía que si sus notas bajaban su padre le diría algo, y no quería que tuviera que hacerlo. Su padre siempre esperaba lo mejor de él, así que tenía que esforzarse al máximo. Por suerte se le daba bien estudiar, y como tampoco salía mucho tenía tiempo para hacerlo.

Era fin de semana cuando recibió una llamada, y al ver que era el número de Sam le extrañó un poco, pero cogió el teléfono.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Castiel? Hola, soy Sam. Yo… Quería pedirte un favor…

El tono que utilizó Sam no le gustó demasiado, pues parecía que estaba dudando. No sabía de qué favor se trataba, pero mientras no se tratara de algo relacionado con Dean, intentaría ayudarle.

\- ¿Qué favor?

\- Pues, verás… Hay una persona que necesita ayuda con algunas materias. Sé que se te dan muy bien, y realmente necesita aprobar.

\- Pues… No sé, tal vez pueda intentarlo, aunque no sé si soy muy buen profesor… ¿Quién es?

Hubo una pausa, que no le gustó nada, hasta que Sam volvió a hablar, bastante inseguro.

\- Es… Mi hermano -iba a hablar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Sam continuó-. De verdad que necesita aprobar este curso, y eres el único al que conozco que se le den bien esas asignaturas.

\- Sam… -suspiró y pensó en ello. No, ni de broma. Era imposible que pudiera estar cerca de aquella persona sin acabar discutiendo-. Mira, a mí no me importa ayudar a alguien, pero sé que con tu hermano no va a funcionar.

\- Castiel, por favor. No te lo pediría si no fueras la única opción que le queda. Te aseguro que va a comportarse.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en aquello. Dudaba mucho de lo que decía Sam, sabía que haría algún mal comentario y acabarían con alguna pelea. Pero se lo estaba pidiendo y parecía que necesitaba su ayuda de verdad. No quería ayudar a aquel engreído, pero por otra parte le daba pena Sam, solo quería ayudar a su hermano. Suspiró soltando todo el aire y acabó cediendo.

\- Está bien, lo haré –dijo sin muchas ganas, y añadió-. Pero a la primera mala contestación, lo dejo.

\- ¡Gracias Castiel! Te prometo que irá bien. Luego te llamo cuando le diga a Dean que lo harás, ¿vale?

\- Está bien…

Tras despedirse colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirándolo. ¿A qué había accedido? No se podía creer que tuviera que darle clases, a él, de entre todas las personas. Sabía que iba a acabar mal, pero sería por culpa de Dean. Al menos así Sam no podría decir que no le había intentado ayudar, todo sería por su hermano.

Tras un rato Sam volvió a llamarle, aunque esta vez también se puso Dean al teléfono. Por la forma en la que hablaba parecía que tenía tan pocas ganas como él de aquello, y se preguntaba de nuevo por qué había aceptado. Al parecer necesitaba ayuda con matemáticas, literatura e historia, así que tendrían que verse unos cuantos días a la semana. Acabaron quedando para verse el lunes tras las clases, en la biblioteca. Tan solo esperaba que las cosas no fueran tan mal como creía.

* * *

Por supuesto, tenía razón desde el principio, iba a acabar mal. Tras las clases fue a la biblioteca, y al ver que Dean tardaba en llegar aprovechó para hacer algunos deberes. Esperó un rato, y ya iba a irse cuando llegó Dean, sin mucha preocupación.

\- Ey –le saludó sin muchas ganas mientras se sentaba y dejaba la mochila en el suelo.

Ante su impuntualidad frunció un poco el ceño, pero decidió no comentar nada, esperando que no se volviera a repetir.

\- Hola Dean –suspiró levemente-. ¿Con qué quieres que empecemos?

\- Me da igual, literatura, historia y matemáticas son con las que más necesito ayuda, así que tú verás.

Iba a responder, cuando ve que Dean saca el teléfono y se pone a mirar mensajes y contestarlos. Toma aire intentando aguantar, tenía mucha paciencia, pero estaba seguro de que acabaría con ella.

-Bien, empezaremos con la que peor se te dé. Y si vamos a estudiar, deja el móvil.

\- ¿Quién eres, mi padre? –Contestó de malas maneras, pero acabó guardando el teléfono-. Son tres asignaturas, así que con tres horas a la semana valdrá, ¿no?

\- Sí, supongo… ¿Empezamos con matemáticas?

Dean asintió y sacó algunas cosas de su mochila para tomar apuntes. Se le veía sin ganas, así que tan solo esperaba que no le estuviera haciendo perder el tiempo. Sacó el libro y comenzó a mirar por dónde iban, haciendo un repaso general. Lo básico al menos parecía entenderlo, así que siguió hasta que tuvo alguna duda. Intentó explicársela de la mejor forma posible para que se enterase, y para su sorpresa al acabar de explicarlo Dean cogió un papel y comenzó a escribirlo de nuevo para que se le quedase mejor.

Estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez no había sido tan mala idea, que al menos iba a servir e iba a enterarse de las cosas en vez de pasar. Le enseña algunas cosas algo más complicadas, y lo estaba entendiendo y esforzándose por aprenderlo.

\- Vaya… No se te da tan mal como pensaba –dice algo sorprendido.

\- El problema es que no me cae bien el profesor, así que directamente paso de él.

Hablaba tan normal, como si no fuera nada, por lo que le mira frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- ¿Y entonces cómo piensas aprobar? Aunque expliquen mal, deberías intentar atender.

\- Eh, yo no soy tan pelota como tú. Si me cae mal, se lo dejo ver.

Y ya empezaba a decir cosas despectivas. Intenta no tenérselo en cuenta, pero lo cierto es que empezaba a perder la paciencia con él.

\- Si atendieras en clase, no tendría que estar yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo para enseñarte lo que no te apetece estudiar en clase.

\- Si tanto te molesta estar aquí conmigo, no haber aceptado. Ni que a mí me hiciera ilusión.

\- No sé para qué hago nada –se cruzó de brazos, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo, aún más molesto ante su actitud-. Eres un desagradecido.

\- ¿Perdona? –El Winchester se giró en la silla para mirarle frunciendo el ceño-. Encima que me arriesgo a que me vean un friki. Eres tú el único que se queja.

\- ¿Qué? Soy yo el que está perdiendo el tiempo para ayudarte. Para ayudar a Sam –se corrigió a sí mismo y le miró muy mal-. Si para ti es un gran problema que te vean con alguien como yo, no entiendo por qué me pides ayuda.

\- El problema es que yo no te he pedido ayuda, fue Sam.

\- Entonces no entiendo por qué estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo. Sabía que esto no iba a acabar bien.

\- Mira que eres pesado –se levantó de la silla resoplando y comenzó a recoger sus cosas-. Prefiero suspender.

\- Muy bien, mejor para mí, no te soporto –recogió también sus cosas, colgándose la mochila en el hombro para irse-. De todas formas, te lo mereces.

\- Y tú qué cojones sabrás de lo que merezco o no. Serás imbécil. No me creo que tu hermana sea tu hermana, no es posible.

\- Eres un gilipollas, y no sé cómo se me ocurriría que podrías comportarte como una persona normal por una hora –ante la mención de su hermana le miró algo mal-. Y no se te ocurra hablar de ella.

\- ¿Gilipollas? No me creo que un friki como tú me esté hablando así, ¡a mí! –Le miraba muy cabreado-. Vuelve a llamarme así y verás. Y tranquilo, si a tu hermana la halago, me lo pasé de puta madre con ella en la cama.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para perder la paciencia por completo. Podía aguantar que dijera cualquier cosa sobre él, no le importaba tanto. Pero que hablara así de su hermana… No podía soportarlo. Se acercó a él y le cogió del cuello de la camiseta, apretando los puños con ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero conteniéndose.

\- Te juro que como vuelvas a hablar así de mi hermana…

No le dio tiempo a acabar la amenaza, ya que empezó a escuchar algunos cuchicheos de la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Recordó donde estaban, y que por algo así podrían echarles. Dudaba que a Dean le importara porque no debía ir por allí nunca, pero él solía ir y no quería tener problemas.

Le soltó de mala gana y tras lanzarle una última mala mirada se marchó de allí, escuchando a sus espaldas la estúpida risa del estúpido Winchester. Sin duda alguna haberle intentado ayudar había sido una idiotez por su parte, no merecía la pena. Lo peor es que ya sabía desde el principio que aquello iba a acabar así, no debería haber aceptado. Pero al menos ya no tendría que volver a verle.


	5. Capítulo 4

_Siento la tardanza... Pero bueno, aquí subo ya dos capítulos de golpe. Espero que os guste~_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Al llegar a casa fue directamente a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de golpe y tirando la mochila al suelo. La pelea con Dean le había cabreado y le había puesto de muy mal humor, lo único que quería hacer lo que quedaba de tarde era quedarse encerrado en su cuarto y ver series. Eso siempre le ayudaba a calmarse, y en aquel momento lo necesitaba. No entendía por qué aquel estúpido americano siempre tenía que estropearlo todo. Solo había intentado ayudarle, había perdido su tiempo, ¿y todo para qué? Para que el desagradecido le dijera esas cosas. Pues bien, si no soportaba que le vieran con un friki, allá él, si suspendía sería su problema.

Acababa de encender el ordenador cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Sabía de sobra quien era, y como tenía pocas ganas de hablar ni se giró para saludar. Pronto tenía a la pesada de su hermana a su lado, dándole con el dedo en el moflete, algo bastante molesto.

\- Cassie, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No te ibas a quedar hoy más tiempo para dar clases al americano?

Su única respuesta fue un resoplido, sin querer hablar del tema, y menos con su hermana, pues sabía que se pondría del lado del Winchester. Al ver que era ignorada siguió dándole toquecitos en el moflete para intentar llamar su atención.

\- ¿Quieres estarte quieta? –apartó su mano ya cansado de lo que hacía-. Sí, se supone que iba a darle clases. Pero al parecer el gran Dean Winchester es demasiado importante como para que le vean con un friki, así que se acabaron las clases.

La única reacción de Belwin fue alzar ambas cejas, y acabó riendo un poco. Castiel miró a su hermana algo mal, sin entender qué veía de gracioso en aquello.

\- Nunca vais a llevaros bien, ¿verdad? –negó con la cabeza y suspiró-. Seguro que no lo decía en serio, ya sabes que habla antes de pensar.

\- Pues muy bien, es un idiota y no voy a perder más mi tiempo.

\- ¿No vas a darle otra oportunidad?

No se molestó en contestar a la pregunta. Su hermana siempre era igual, hablando de dar segundas oportunidades y de ver de otra forma a las personas. Y ya estaba cansado, porque aquel chico le había demostrado en más de una ocasión que realmente era un capullo. No sabía qué había visto Belwin en él para decir que no era tan horrible. Y no pensaba averiguarlo, porque no iba a cruzar una palabra más con él. Cogió sus cascos y se los puso, centrándose en el ordenador e ignorando a su hermana para que dejara la conversación. Pensaba que insistiría más, pero tan solo suspiró y se marchó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Estaba agradecido por ello, porque no quería hablar más del tema, así que se puso una serie y se olvidó de todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

Cuando llegó a clases se centró en ellas, sin volver a pensar en el tema de Dean. Tenía alguna clase en común con él, y ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirarle. Pensaba hacer como si no existiera, no quería volver a tener que cruzar ni una mirada con él. Por su parte, el americano tampoco había hecho nada por hablar con Castiel, y tampoco es que esperase que lo hiciera. Mucho mejor así. El día se le había hecho algo largo, teniendo a última hora una de las clases más aburridas. Cuando al fin llegó la hora de salir se levantó y recogió las cosas, y aunque tenía ganas de llegar cuanto antes a casa, siempre se quedaba el último para salir. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió cuando ya todos lo habían hecho, los pasillos ya algo vacíos. Iba pensando en cómo se organizaría la tarde, repasando mentalmente los deberes que tenía que hacer y lo que tenía que estudiar. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una voz tras él. Frunció un poco el ceño al ver que decía su nombre, pero más aún al ver de quién era aquella voz. ¿Por qué no podía tener un día tranquilo? Solo quería llegar a casa y descansar, pero no, tenía que encontrarse con el Winchester. Lo cierto es que le sorprendió verle allí, y se paró un momento para ver qué quería, aunque preguntándole algo seco. Dean se aclaró la garganta, y tras ello habló muy deprisa.

\- Me gustaría que siguiéramos con las clases porque eres bueno y lo necesito.

Le costó un par de segundos entender lo que había dicho, porque había hablado rápido y le había costado entenderlo, pero además porque no podía creer que esas palabras hubieran salido de su boca. ¿Dean Winchester se estaba disculpando? Tenía que ser alguna broma.

\- ¿Has dicho lo que creo que has dicho?

\- Sí, y no pienso repetirlo. ¿Aceptas? –se veía que estaba algo molesto por haber tenido que hacerlo, y miraba a su alrededor, seguramente para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie conocido viendo que hablaba con él.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Ya no te molesta que te vean con un friki?

\- Vamos, joder, necesito aprobar.

Ambos estaban hablado algo molestos, sin duda alguna las cosas seguían igual de mal que el día anterior. Estaba seguro de que las cosas acabarían mal de nuevo, porque no podían aguantar más de diez segundos sin insultarse mutuamente.

\- ¿Y que vuelva a pasar lo del otro día? Búscate a otra persona.

\- Si supiera de otra persona no te lo estaría pidiendo a ti –respondió irritado al ver que no conseguía la respuesta que quería.

Se lo planteó por un momento. ¿Qué ganaba él con aquello? Nada. Pero por otra parte pensó en las palabras de su hermana. Decía siempre que si conocía mejor a Dean seguro que vería que no es lo que parece ser. Dudaba mucho aquello, pero decidió darle una última oportunidad. Y si no funcionaba, sería culpa del Winchester, y entonces podría decirle a su hermana que definitivamente era un imbécil.

\- Está bien, pero a la primera que pase algo como lo del otro día, me voy.

\- Ya, ya… ¿Entonces puedes ahora?

Asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca, aunque sin muchas ganas. Por el camino el americano le dijo que tenía entrenamiento, así que hoy tendría que irse un poco antes. Así sería mejor para él, menos tendría que aguantarle. Al llegar a la biblioteca buscaron una mesa vacía y se sentaron, sacando el material. Esta vez necesitaba ayuda con literatura, algo que le gustaba menos, ya que él era más de ciencias. Y de todas formas, literatura era más de memorizar, así que no tenía mucho que explicarle.

Buscó las páginas del libro y comenzó a explicarle algunos autores y corrientes literarias, con detalle e intentando que fuera sencillo para que lo entendiese. Llevaba ya un rato explicándole cuando vio que se había quedado algo embobado mordiendo la tapa del bolígrafo.

\- ¿Te estás enterando?

\- ¿Eh? –Pareció volver de sus pensamientos y sacudió un poco la cabeza-. Me he liado un poco… ¿Me lo puedes repetir?

No pudo evitar suspirar y rodar los ojos, estaba claro que no le estaba haciendo caso. De todas formas volvió a repetírselo, y esta vez parecía que estaba prestándole algo más de atención. Iba a pasar a explicarle otra cosa cuando se dio cuenta de que, de nuevo, había dejado de prestarle atención. De hecho, ni le miraba. Siguió su mirada para ver que estaba mirándole el trasero a una chica que había pasado por su lado, y le miró muy mal frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando?

\- ¿Qué? –Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo del Winchester, que al fin se había dignado a girar la cabeza para mirarle-. ¿Querías algo?

\- ¡Pues claro que sí, te estoy intentando explicar esto! –Exclamó sin poder evitar mostrar el enfado al ver que no estaba sirviendo de nada lo que le decía.

\- Joder, no hace falta gritar –le miró molesto, y su actitud solo consiguió cabrearle más-. Solo me he distraído un poco mirando a una tía buena. ¿Es que tú no miras a una si tiene buena delantera o un buen culo?

\- Mira, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo para enseñarte, y si vas a estar distrayéndote me voy y ya.

\- Que solo me he entretenido un puto minuto, eres un exagerado. ¿Es que eres de la otra acera o qué?

Ignoró su comentario, bastante molesto, sin querer volver a iniciar una discusión porque acabarían mal. Volvió a centrarse en el libro, aunque sin poder evitar hablar más serio.

\- Pues céntrate, que eres tú quien necesita aprobar.

Por suerte no volvió a protestar y esta vez sí que se centró. Le explicó algunas cosas más e incluso le ayudó a hacer un comentario de texto, aplicando lo que le había explicado antes. Le sorprendió ver que quería hacer más cosas, interesándose por aprender, realmente necesitaba aprobar. Al menos se estaba aplicando, así que le explicó las cosas lo mejor que pudo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas estudiar después del instituto? –Castiel le preguntó después de un rato haciendo cosas.

\- Aún no lo sé –contestó simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Es tu último año, deberías ir pensando en ello. Además, algo te tiene que gustar, deberías hacer algo que te guste.

\- Bueno, me gusta el deporte… Pero no me veo haciendo algo de eso para ganarme la vida. Y aún no he encontrado nada que realmente me llame la atención… -Frunció un poco el ceño, pensando en ello, pero cambió de tema-. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- ¿Yo? –Lo cierto es que le sorprendió un poco que le preguntara por él-. Pues me gustaría hacer algo de medicina.

\- ¿Medicina? Eso es de empollones. Aunque claro, tú… Te pega.

\- Claro –rodó los ojos pero no lo dijo de mala forma, así que no le dio mucha importancia-. No se te da tan mal estudiar.

\- Tampoco es que sea el mejor… -Contestó algo sorprendido, aunque no entendía por qué.

\- No he dicho que lo seas, pero no eres tan malo como dices. Si quieres sacar buenas notas, lo primero que tienes que hacer es creer que podrás hacerlo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que se me da bien? –Preguntó y esta vez su voz sonó más suave, sin estar a la defensiva como en todas las ocasiones anteriores.

\- Sí, bueno, si no te distraes… No se te da tan mal.

\- Ya… -Se rio un poco y se rascó la nuca-. Nunca había pensado que se me daba bien. No sé, normalmente mis colegas y yo nos reímos de las malas notas que sacamos y ya, nos vamos a jugar al béisbol y lo olvidamos.

\- El deporte está bien, pero tienes que centrarte en los estudios, necesitas aprobar todo. ¿Y no hay ninguna asignatura que te guste?

\- No me gusta nada de lo que damos, pero tampoco me he puesto a mirar carreras. Aunque bueno, me gusta… -Se quedó un momento callado y acabó frunciendo el ceño, volviendo a ponerse a la defensiva-. Espera, ¿por qué estoy hablando contigo de esto? Es mi vida, a ti no te importa lo que haga.

\- Yo solo te lo decía porque saber lo que quieres hacer te puede ayudar a centrarte en los estudios –Suspiró pensando que siempre tenía que acabar contestando mal-. Pero tienes razón, haz lo que quieras.

\- Ya, lo que sea –miró su móvil y se levantó, recogiendo las cosas-. Tengo que irme al entrenamiento, ya nos veremos en la próxima clase.

Castiel se despidió de él y tras recoger se marchó de la biblioteca. Y él que pensaba que no tendría que volver a ver al Winchester… En algunos momentos mientras hablaba incluso no había sido un completo idiota, pero eso solo eran unos minutos. No entendía por qué no podía ser siempre así, por qué tenía que acabar siempre mal.

Pero no le dio muchas vueltas más, no es que fuera a ser su amigo. Con que se comportara lo suficiente para aguantarle durante las clases, le valía.


	6. Capítulo 5

_En este capítulo he escrito algo de la vida de los Novak, pero tampoco demasiado ya que más adelante se irá ampliando la historia. Espero que os guste el capítulo~_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Las cosas iban sorprendentemente bien. Las clases no estaban siendo tan complicadas como imaginaba. A pesar de que el inglés no fuera su idioma nativo, lo había estado estudiando desde que era muy pequeño, y sabía hablar, leer y escribir prácticamente a la perfección. De hecho, apenas se notaba su acento ruso. El inglés no era el único idioma que sabía hablar, ya que su padre se había asegurado de que tuviera una buena educación, aunque tal vez demasiado estricta. Sabía hablar español, inglés y ruso a la perfección. El español era debido a su madre, ya que ella era de allí, aunque hubiera ido a Rusia de joven debido a su padre.

Podía hablar también chino, alemán, italiano y japonés, aunque este último lo había aprendido por su cuenta. No es que supiera aquellos idiomas a la perfección, pero se sabía manejar. Su padre había querido que aprendieran esos idiomas ya que sus principales socios de negocios eran de esos países, e incluso habían viajado a ellos en alguna ocasión. Desde pequeños, los hermanos Novak habían sido instruidos de manera estricta, con la intención de ocupar años más tarde el puesto de su padre.

A ninguno de los dos le gustaba aquello, pero ninguno se había atrevido a decir nada al respecto, y mucho menos delante de su padre. De momento les había dejado elegir un oficio, algo que estudiar para tener un futuro, aunque les había advertido que tan solo sería algo temporal. Castiel tenía claro lo que quería hacer: salvar vidas. La carrera de medicina le parecía interesante, y eso de ayudar a personas le gustaba. Y por suerte, a su padre también le gustó esta idea, aunque más bien por temas económicos.

Sin embargo su hermana… Belwin siempre había sido distinta. Ella no quería hacer nada de eso, ni seguir los pasos de su padre. Se había empeñado en que tenía que estudiar una carrera de arte, y había tenido más de una discusión con su padre debido a ello. A él le parecía algo sin sentido, que no tenía futuro ni era productivo. De momento no tenía que elegir qué hacer, pero en dos años tendría otra pelea para decidir su carrera.

Es por eso que Castiel siempre intentaba presionar a su hermana, intentando que estudiase. Si sacaba buenas notas, su padre no podría quejarse, y tal vez así dejara que hiciera algo que quisiera, siempre y cuando fuera la mejor en ello. Esa era una de las mayores obsesiones de su padre, y por ello siempre estudiaba duro para evitar que se pusiera de mal humor.

Este curso debería haber sido mucho más complicado, teniendo en cuenta todo el cambio desde Rusia a Estados Unidos, pero no era así. Las clases en Rusia eran mucho más severas, y exigían todo de ellos. Así que esto era relativamente sencillo.

Además, vivir ellos solos en aquel país extranjero tampoco estaba yendo demasiado mal. Debido al trabajo de sus padres estaban casi siempre solos en casa, aunque siempre tenían a alguien que cuidaba de ellos. Pero tan solo eran eso, cuidadores, no es que les hicieran gran compañía. Así que esto era prácticamente lo mismo, aunque con más independencia. Con más libertad.

O así debería ser. Castiel no se fiaba para nada de aquella libertad, pues nunca habían tenido algo así. Por el contrario, su hermana se estaba relajando demasiado, saliendo los fines de semana y abandonando el entrenamiento. Porque eso era otra cosa que tenían que hacer, que habían hecho desde pequeños.

Su padre quería que estuvieran en forma, que entrenaran al menos los fines de semana ahora que estaban en Estados Unidos. Y hasta de eso se estaba escaqueando su hermana… Él seguía cumpliendo todas las órdenes de su padre, aun sabiendo que no estaba allí para decirle algo si no hacía lo que debía hacer.

Pero en general su vida iba bien allí, tal vez incluso mejor a cómo iba en Rusia. No es que no le gustara aquel país, todo lo contrario. Es solo que… No le gustaba el ambiente familiar. Ahora estaba solo con su hermana, y para él era suficiente. Pasaban más tiempo juntos que antes, ahora que disponían de más tiempo libre.

Y por supuesto, aprovechaban esos ratos para ver películas, series, jugar a videojuegos e incluso leer juntos, comentando algo de vez en cuando. Sí, las cosas iban mejor de lo que pensaba al marcharse de Rusia.

Aunque, cómo no, las cosas no eran perfectas. Había un pequeño problema, y tenía nombre: Dean. Era una de las personas más estúpidas, engreídas y egocéntricas que había conocido jamás. En general, era todo lo que menos le gustaba en una persona. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien así? Y peor aún, ¿cómo podía haber acabado relacionándose con alguien así?

Seguía ayudándole con las clases, tres veces por semana, y nunca sabía lo que le esperaba al llegar a la biblioteca. A veces estaba de buen humor por algo y no era tan odiable, pero eso ocurría pocas veces. Además, ambos sabían que aquello era mutuo. Ni a Castiel le caía bien Dean, ni a Dean le caía bien Castiel. Tan solo se soportaban, pero poco más.

No tenían mucho de lo que hablar, y casi todo acababa en pelea. Pero poco a poco habían conseguido soportarse, y eso ya era bastante. Hacía unos días que Dean no era demasiado desagradable con él, lo cual ya era un éxito. Pero no podía fiarse de eso, ya que sabía que en cualquier momento podía cambiar.

Así que, Dean Winchester era un problema, y no entendía por qué le seguía aguantando. Lo hacía por Sam, porque le había pedido que le ayudase, y Belwin también le había pedido que aguantara un poco. Así que siguió haciéndolo, a pesar de cómo era. Aunque tenía claro que en cuanto volviera a darle alguna mala contestación, acabaría con aquello y no volvería a verle.

Pero a veces pensaba que la vida realmente le odiaba. Porque aquel sábado, un buen día en el que todo parecía perfecto… Apareció su problema, llamando a la puerta de su casa. Al abrir y ver que era él directamente frunció el ceño, sin poder evitar mirarle algo más.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó directamente sin molestarse en saludar.

\- Vengo a ver a tu hermana –anunció asomándose por encima de su hombro para mirar por encima de él hacia el pasillo-. ¿Está por ahí?

\- No –contestó directamente, dispuesto a cerrar la puerta.

Justo tuvo que aparecer Belwin, trotando por el pasillo yendo hacia la puerta.

\- Cassie, ¿quién es? –Se paró justo a su lado y al ver que era el americano sonrió ampliamente-. ¡Dean! ¡Qué bien que hayas venido!

Castiel rodó los ojos al ver el entusiasmo que mostraba su hermana al ver aparecer al chico, seguía sin entender por qué le trataba así. Decidió dejar que hablaran, sin querer pasar más tiempo cerca de él, y se fue al salón. Retomó el libro que estaba leyendo antes de ser interrumpido y se sentó en el sofá, esperando que se fuera pronto.

Pero no, Belwin tuvo la brillante idea de dejarle pasar. Al ver que entraba en el salón frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada y siguió centrado en su lectura.

\- Bueno, ¿qué tal os van las clases? –Belwin se sentó en el sofá al lado de su hermano, indicando a Dean que se sentara a su lado.

\- Bien –contestó simplemente mientras se sentaba, aunque se notaba que tampoco quería estar allí-. ¿Nos vamos ya?

\- Espera un poco, vamos a hablar –quitó el libro de las manos a Castiel de golpe-. Así que os van bien las clases… Que bien que ya no os llevéis tan mal.

\- ¡Eh! –Se quejó al ver que le quitaba el libro y resopló-. Nos soportamos, ya es suficiente.

\- Exacto –afirmó Dean, por una vez dándole la razón.

\- Vamos, ¿por qué no podéis llevaros bien? No tiene sentido que estéis así.

\- Dean me es indiferente, ni me cae bien ni mal –no le miró directamente a los ojos, ignorando la presencia del chico.

\- ¿Indiferente? Oye friki, tampoco te pases, a ver qué te crees que eres.

Cómo no, ya empezaban a pelear. Era imposible que mantuvieran una conversación civilizada, ya lo había podido comprobar en más de una ocasión. Iba a abrir la boca para contestar, pero su hermana se le adelantó, y parecía estar molesta.

\- ¿Ya estáis otra vez? ¿Es que no podéis estar dos minutos sin discutir?

\- No es mi culpa –contestó Castiel de mala gana-. Además, ¿qué te importa si nos llevamos bien o mal? Nos aguantamos y eso es suficiente.

\- Porque no lo es –Belwin suspiró como si todo aquello fuera más importante de lo que realmente era-. Dean me cae bien, y va a seguir viniendo aquí, o yo yendo a su casa. Al menos podríais comportaros.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, con no hablar con él…

\- De verdad… -se desesperó y alzó la mirada al techo tomando aire. Volvió a bajarla y miró directamente a su hermano-. ¿Y si decidiera ir más en serio con Dean?

\- ¿Qué? –No dejaron que Belwin continuara la frase, ya que ambos saltaron a la vez, pero Dean se apresuró a hablar-. No, mira, estás buena y ya. Está bien quedar de vez en cuando, pero yo no salgo con nadie en plan serio.

\- Ya lo has oído, no merece la pena –añadió Castiel.

\- Me rindo –suspiró y se levantó del sofá-. Yo lo he intentado, pero no os aguanto. No puedo ver cómo no dejáis de pelear por la cosa más absurda –bailó la mirada entre su hermano y Dean, pero acabó mirándole a él-. Creo que será mejor que te vayas, no me apetece salir sabiendo que mi hermano va a ponerse así cada vez que vengas o yo vaya a verte.

\- ¿En serio? –Dean se levantó bastante molesto del sofá-. Hablas como si fuera tu padre y controlase tu vida.

\- Es igual, haz lo que quieras –intervino Castiel-. Puedes irte con él, pero yo no voy a hablarle y ya está.

\- ¡Pero deberíais conoceros y veríais que no sois tan distintos! –Exclamó ya exasperada.

\- ¿Qué dices? Mira, yo no tengo ningún motivo para conocer a este, no hay nada que me beneficie.

\- Oh, cierto, además no pueden ver al gran Dean Winchester con un friki.

\- Definitivamente me rindo –suspiró de nuevo y se pasó una mano por la cara-. De verdad, que estrés.

\- Eso no es un problema, yo sé una buena forma de eliminar el estrés –aseguró Dean mirando a la chica con una sonrisa ladina-. ¿Por qué no nos vamos?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Pero de qué cojones vas? –Contestó ya sin poder evitarlo, poniéndose a la defensiva en cuanto se comportaba así con su hermana.

\- Será mejor que te vayas… -Susurró su hermana sin mirar a Dean-. Solo se van a empeorar las cosas…

\- Mira lo que has conseguido, imbécil –soltó Dean mirando muy mal a Castiel, lo que consiguió cabrearle más-. Muchas gracias por todo, una velada encantadora.

Habló con sarcasmo y se fue hacia la puerta para irse, de muy mal humor.

\- Será imbécil…

Le vio irse y cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero no dijo nada más. Miró a su hermana de reojo, viendo cómo se había quedado, pero prefería no hablar ahora mismo con ella. Ya había tenido aquella conversación más de una vez, y no iba a repetirla.

Cogió su libro y se subió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta y aislándose del mundo para poder tranquilizarse. Definitivamente, Dean Winchester era el mayor imbécil que jamás hubiera conocido.


	7. Capítulo 6

_Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo. La historia va avanzando, y tengo ganas de acabar con esto del principio para empezar ya la trama y que sea más interesante. Bueno, espero que de momento os esté gustando, y gracias por leer~_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

La verdad es que Castiel no sabía por qué había vuelto a ir a la biblioteca. Le gustaba el edificio, bastante grande y con una gran variedad de libros. Además, el ambiente era muy tranquilo, sin demasiada gente, y por eso a veces se quedaba allí tras las clases si tenía que hacer algún trabajo en vez de volver a casa. No es que no estudiara bien en su casa, pero su hermana normalmente suponía una distracción, y si no era por ella siempre encontraba otra cosa con la que distraerse.

Solo iba a estudiar. Eso es lo que se dijo cuando el lunes entró en la gran biblioteca, buscando una mesa libre. Técnicamente era cierto, había ido a estudiar, no a ayudar al estúpido Dean con sus estúpidas clases. No sabía qué le pasaba a ese chico para que tuviera que comportarse como un cretino siempre, pero no quería seguir aguantándole.

Estaba buscando con la mirada una mesa donde sentarse tranquilamente, cuando vio a Dean allí. Frunció un poco el ceño, extrañándole verle en la biblioteca. Para empezar, siempre llegaba tarde, al parecer le importaba mucho más quedarse hablando con sus amigos que acudir a tiempo a las clases. Y después de lo que había ocurrido el otro día, pensaba que Dean no querría seguir con las clases.

Desde luego Castiel no quería, pero antes de que se diera cuenta estaba yendo hacia su mesa y sentándose a su lado, dejando la mochila en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué asignatura toca hoy?

\- Historia –contestó Dean viendo cómo el ruso sacaba las cosas de su mochila-. No se me da muy bien eso de memorizar fechas, y tampoco entiendo bien lo que ocurre.

Evitó hacer ningún comentario al respecto, no quería acabar discutiendo. Pero estaba seguro de que eso no ocurriría si Dean prestara atención en clase en vez de estar haciendo a saber qué. De hecho, no estarían allí si no fuera por eso. En vez de decir esto en voz alta, se lo guardó para él.

Cogió el libro y miró por donde iban. Comenzó a contarle las cosas, intentando explicárselas bien, aunque estaba siendo más distante de lo habitual. Había comprobado que ser amable con él no serviría de nada, así que prefería no hacerlo y simplemente enseñarle.

Esta vez la clase fue algo mejor, al parecer Dean había decidido que no iba a meterse con él, para variar. Cuando llegó el final de la hora se sorprendió al ver que habían acabado la clase sin ningún tipo de disputa, lo cual era una gran novedad.

Quedaban un día sí y otro no, y así fueron pasando los días. Las clases cada vez iban mejor, no se trataban mal e incluso había momentos en los que eran amables el uno con el otro. Pero Castiel no quería fiarse, porque sabía cómo era el Winchester, y en cualquier momento podía cambiar.

De hecho, aquello se cumplió la semana siguiente. Era miércoles y Dean tenía entrenamiento de béisbol, por lo que tenían que hacer la clase algo más corta para que pudiera llegar. Habían hablado en alguna ocasión de Dean y los deportes que practicaba, se veía que realmente le gustaban.

Pero tampoco había querido preguntarle mucho más, no es que le interesara su vida. Se habían puesto a estudiar matemáticas, y no se habían dado cuenta de que se les había echado la hora encima.

\- Mierda, la hora. Tengo que irme ya –Dean se levantó recogiendo sus cosas y le miró con una leve sonrisa-. Nos vemos el próximo día, intentaré practicar los ejercicios que hemos estado mirando.

Castiel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue entonces cuando se le adelantó alguien. Era un grupo de unos cinco chicos, todos con las mismas chaquetas que parecían del equipo de rugby. Saludaron a Dean muy animados, así que asumió que serían sus compañeros de equipo.

No le gustaba demasiado la gente así, porque con solo verles podía decir que eran todos igual que Dean: unos idiotas arrogantes. Recogió sus cosas rápido, dispuesto a marcharse de allí, pero de nuevo el que había saludado a Dean habló.

\- Eh, Dean, ¿no estarías aquí con ese?

Al instante se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de él, y no le gustó nada.

\- ¿Yo? –escuchó a Dean reírse, señalándole directamente-. ¿Con el friki este? Por favor, ¿quién te crees que soy? ¿Otro friki?

Todo el grupo se rio ante su broma, que al parecer era de lo más divertida. Estaba acostumbrado a que se metiera con él, a que le llamara friki. No sabía si era porque eran varios los que se estaban riendo, o porque llevaba un tiempo sin escuchar cosas así por parte de Dean y creía que había cambiado un poco. Pero fuera cual fuese la razón, aquello le molestó bastante.

Frunció los labios y sin decir nada más pasó por el lado del americano para marcharse, golpeándole con el hombro "accidentalmente". Salió de la biblioteca de muy mal humor, en parte sin entender por qué aquello le había sentado tan mal, esas cosas ya no deberían molestarle tanto.

No aguantaba a Dean Winchester. Odiaba que fuera el causante de sus problemas, porque no debería serlo, no debería importarle lo más mínimo lo que pensara aquel chico. Aquel día volvió a casa de mal humor, y esta vez su hermana decidió no preguntar, imaginando por qué sería.

* * *

Al día siguiente, para su sorpresa, Dean había vuelto a llegar antes que él. Se acercó a la mesa y dejó su mochila en el suelo, ocupando el asiento a su lado. En cuanto le vio llegar, Dean se giró hacia él y habló rápidamente.

\- Esto, Novak… -se rascó la nuca desviando un poco la mirada-. Lo que pasó el otro día…

\- Disculpa si tus amigos pensaron que te estabas volviendo un friki por estar con alguien como yo –contestó secamente, sin dirigirle la mirada.

\- Yo… Vi que no te sentó demasiado bien y… Bueno…

\- Oh, no, me sentó muy bien –le cortó antes de que siguiera hablando, diciéndolo con sarcasmo. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, sacando sus cosas de la mochila-. No importa. ¿Qué toca hacer hoy?

Tras unos segundos no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte del otro chico, por lo que al fin alzó la mirada hacia él para ver que ocurría. Se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando, sin decir nada, y frunció un poco el ceño.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¿Eh? Oh, no nada, tan solo pensaba –sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos-. Oye, yo… Bueno, ayer, solo intentaba mantener mi reputación. Pero tú… -hablaba algo nervioso, y acabó la frase hablando más rápido-. Estuvo mal. Más que nada porque tú me soportas después de todo lo que hago y… Pues eso, no me gustó mi comportamiento.

Castiel parpadeó un par de veces escuchando sus palabras. ¿Aquello era una disculpa por lo que había dicho? No se lo esperaba para nada, normalmente su orgullo se ponía por delante y se negaba a disculparse ante un "friki".

Frunció un poco los labios pensando en aquello, pues tal vez incluso estaba llegando a cambiar. ¿Era eso posible? Después de los días en los que había estado estudiando con él, ya no sabía cómo iba a responder. Pero tampoco quería hacerse muchas ilusiones, no iba a dejar de ser un cretino.

\- Es igual, ya estoy acostumbrado –contestó al fin, restándole importancia-. Pero gracias por tus disculpas.

El Winchester le sonrió un poco, y bajó la mirada a su cuaderno. Castiel se quedó un momento mirándole, realmente a veces no le entendía. Suspiró y volvió a preguntarle qué harían esta vez, y Dean le respondió que matemáticas. Estuvo ayudándole con algunas cosas en las que tenía dudas, lo cierto es que no eran demasiadas, y las que tenía no eran muy graves.

\- Oh, así que esto no me salía por eso… -Dean negó con la cabeza y suspiró al ver que había fallado en algo muy simple-. Seré idiota…

\- No eres idiota. Lo tenías bien planteado, solo has fallado en eso.

Se quedó callado un momento, pensando en sus propias palabras. Lo de que no era idiota era relativo, porque al menos en la manera de comportarse lo era. Pero esta vez prefirió callarse, sin querer discutir. Se dio cuenta de que Dean le miraba frunciendo un poco el ceño, como si también se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello.

\- Que raro que tú digas eso.

\- Quiero decir en lo que se refiere a los estudios, no se te da tan mal –dijo rápido para que no pensara que había dejado de considerarle un imbécil.

Pudo ver de reojo como Dean sonreía un poco ante sus palabras, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, bajando un poco la mirada al cuaderno.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices…

\- Pero tienes que creerlo tú también, porque con esa actitud no se aprueba –le aseguró frunciendo un poco el ceño-. Tienes que pensar que lo haces bien, y que vas a aprobar todo.

Dean se quedó un momento pensando en sus palabras, y se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa se había ampliado, aunque mantenía la mirada fija en sus apuntes.

\- Sí, puede que tengas razón.

Castiel miró un momento a Dean, pensando que en momentos así incluso le caía bien. Suspiró intentando apartar ese pensamiento, no quería volver a creer algo así para que luego hiciera alguna de las suyas. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Dean se aclaró la garganta.

\- Bueno, ¿seguimos?

Tras aquella pequeña pausa continuaron haciendo ejercicios, y lo cierto es que estaba entendiéndolos bastante bien. No se equivocaba tanto, y prestaba atención, apuntando cada cosa que le resultaba algo más complicada.

\- ¿Ves como no se te da tan mal? –le dijo al acabar, viendo que ya había pasado una hora y habían avanzado bastante.

\- Ya, bueno… Y tú eres mejor profesor de lo que creía.

Tras decir aquello desvió la mirada a su libro, entreteniéndose recogiendo cosas, como si aquello que había dicho no tuviera importancia. Sin embargo, a Castiel le resultó de lo más extraño, pues no era normal en Dean hacerle cumplidos. Todo lo contrario, si hablaba solía ser para meterse con él.

\- Gracias… -murmuró al fin, sin darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo un poco.

Ambos recogieron sus cosas y se despidieron. Castiel volvió a casa mucho mejor que los otros días, más animado al no haber peleado en ningún momento, como era costumbre. Al llegar a casa estaba de muy buen humor, pero se dijo a sí mismo que aquello no tenía nada que ver con el americano, simplemente había tenido un buen día.

Sin embargo, su hermana lo notó. No quiso decirle nada, pero sonrió al ver que su hermano parecía más alegre de lo normal tras haber estado con Dean.


	8. Capítulo 7

_Mi ordenador está empezando a ir algo mal, y tal vez tenga que llevarlo a arreglar... Así que no sé cuándo subiré capítulo nuevo, depende de cómo funcione esto._  
 _Bueno, aquí está el capítulo nuevo, espero que os guste, ¡y gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Aquella tarde había quedado con Dean para ayudarle con un examen de matemáticas. En teoría aquel día no tenía que ayudarle ya que era martes, pero le había pedido que tuvieran una clase extra ya que iba muy mal con la asignatura.

Después de este examen al menos podrían ver si realmente las clases estaban funcionando, o si por el contrario tan solo perdían el tiempo. Lo cierto es que Dean parecía estar cada vez más centrado, y se enteraba mejor de cómo hacer las cosas.

Esta vez estudiaron dos horas, dedicando la mayor parte de la última a hacer ejercicios muy similares a los de los exámenes, como si fuera una prueba. Le dejó unos minutos para hacerlos sin que mirase los apuntes, y se centró en ello.

Aquel día se le veía animado, con ganas de hacer cosas, se notaba que se estaba esforzando por aprobar el examen. Tras acabar los ejercicios se los pasó a Castiel, aunque le advirtió que el último no le había salido muy bien, y con alguno había tenido algún problema.

Se puso a corregirlos, fijándose en lo que había hecho. Lo cierto es que había fallado en algunos ejercicios, pero eran fallos tontos por no fijarse o hacer alguna operación mal.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No están tan mal?

\- Que va. De hecho, este –señaló uno de los ejercicios más difíciles-, está perfecto.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! –exclamó con una gran sonrisa, parecía orgulloso de sí mismo, incluso sorprendido.

\- Verás cómo sacas una buena nota en este examen –Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír también al ver su entusiasmo.

\- ¡Es genial! –volvió a decir muy animado, sin borrar su sonrisa-. Verás lo orgulloso que va a estar mi padre de mí.

Castiel le miró ladeando un poco la cabeza, con algo de curiosidad. Por lo que había dicho hacía aquello principalmente porque su padre estuviera orgulloso de él. En ese sentido le recordaba a él, ya que sus notas nunca bajaban para no decepcionar a su padre.

\- Bueno, tengo que irme al entrenamiento –dijo el americano levantándose y recogiendo todas sus cosas.

\- ¿Hoy también entrenas?

\- Claro, una hora diaria. Unos días es fútbol americano, otro béisbol –le explicó mientras recogía.

\- Vaya, eso debe quitarte mucho tiempo…

\- Bueno –se encogió un poco de hombros y sonrió bastante orgullos-. Pero soy muy bueno jugando –cogió su mochila y se despidió de él con una sonrisa-. Nos vemos Novak. ¡Y mañana a por el examen!

\- Adiós, suerte con el examen –consiguió decir antes de que se fuera.

Tras despedirse de él volvió a casa, pensando que no había estado mal el día. Últimamente siempre volvía de buen humor, al contrario que antes. Parecía que Dean realmente había cambiado, ya apenas peleaban, tan solo tenían alguna discusión sin importancia.

Su hermana había intentado hablar con él en más de una ocasión al respecto, pero él siempre cambiaba rápido de tema. No quería que Belwin se hiciera ideas equivocadas, no era como si se hubieran hecho amigos.

Y si al día siguiente se preguntó si Dean habría hecho bien el examen, no era por amistad, tan solo era curioso por saber si las clases estaban sirviendo de algo.

* * *

Pasó una semana hasta que le dieron la nota del examen de matemáticas a Dean. Aquel día cuando Castiel entró en la biblioteca se encontró al americano sentado en una de las mesas, pero en cuanto le vio se levantó con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Cas! ¡Me han dado la nota del examen!

\- Por cómo estás supongo que has aprobado… -se dio cuenta de cómo le había llamado, acortando su nombre, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

\- ¡He sacado un 8, Cas! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¡Estaba suspendiendo los exámenes y ahora tengo un notable alto! –hablaba con una gran sonrisa, muy ilusionado con aquello.

\- ¿En serio? Eso es genial –no pudo evitar sonreír también al ver su emoción.

Pero solo se alegraba por aquello porque las clases estaban sirviendo de algo. No es que le importase lo que sacara, le daba igual lo que le ocurriera. O al menos eso es lo que se decía a sí mismo, porque no, Dean no era su amigo ni nada parecido.

\- ¡Lo sé!

Dean alzó la mano, mostrándole la palma para que chocara. El ruso miró su mano y parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender su gesto. ¿Quería que chocase su mano? ¿Eso no era algo que solías hacer entre amigos? O al menos con alguien que te cayese bien. Pero no se caían bien, tan solo se soportaban.

El Winchester pareció darse cuenta de aquello, porque bajó la mano y se aclaró la garganta, desviando un poco la mirada.

\- Bueno, tu nota… Es realmente buena –habló al fin para romper el silencio y retomar la conversación de antes-. Estoy seguro de que en el próximo sacarás una mejor nota.

\- Estás pidiendo demasiado…

\- Pero puedes hacerlo, ya verás.

Dean le sonrió ante sus palabras, y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Tras aquello se pusieron a estudiar literatura, en un ambiente bastante animado después de la noticia de las notas de Dean.

Estuvieron una hora, como cada día, y se despidieron cuando Dean tenía que irse al entrenamiento, esta vez de béisbol.

Castiel no sabía que seguía con una sonrisa y de buen humor hasta que al llegar a casas se lo hizo notar su hermana.

\- Cassie, ¿te ha ido bien el día? –preguntó desde el sofá, asomándose al ver que había llegado.

\- Bueno, supongo que sí…

Fue al sofá sentándose junto a ella, fijándose en que estaba viendo la televisión. Arqueó una ceja al ver que había un documental de alces. Su hermana siempre estaba igual, viendo programas de animales.

\- ¿Van bien las clases con Dean? –preguntó casualmente, aunque su hermano sabía que estaba esperando una respuesta positiva para decir que tenía razón.

\- Podría decirse que sí… Hoy le han dado la nota del examen, y ha conseguido un 8, cuando estaba suspendiendo –no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la ilusión que le había hecho a Dean-. Así que las clases están sirviendo de algo.

Se dio cuenta en la forma en la que su hermana le estaba mirando, con una sonrisilla al ver cómo hablaba de las clases que antes tanto odiaba. Se aclaró la garganta y dejó de sonreír, para que no creyera que se alegraba demasiado por él.

\- Vaya, si ya sabía yo que eras un buen profesor –bromeó dándole un codazo divertida-. Parece que es más fácil enseñar al americano que a mí.

\- Eso es porque tú te distraes con cualquier cosa –respondió negando con la cabeza y riendo un poco-. Pero a ti no te hace tanta falta.

\- Ya, bueno –se encogió un poco de hombros-. Dean no es tan idiota como pensabas, ¿verdad?

\- Lo es –respondió rápidamente, porque seguía sin fiarse de él, no había cambiado tanto-. Al menos se comporta como un idiota.

\- Ay, Cassie… -su hermana suspiró algo cansada-. No habrá día en el que os llevéis bien, ¿verdad?

\- No –negó con la cabeza-. Pero al menos nos soportamos, ya es algo.

\- Supongo que habrá que conformarse con eso…

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Castiel y siguieron hablando de cómo les había ido el día, pero pronto estuvieron distraídos con el documental de la televisión, su hermana diciendo datos sobre los alces.

Y dejaron aquel tema, sin volver a hablar de Dean, aunque esta vez la conversación no había ido tan mal como de costumbre.


	9. Capítulo 8

_Como suponía, mi ordenador se estropeó y no pude subir capítulo nuevo... Así que al fin he podido escribir después de una semana. Este capítulo me ha quedado más largo de lo que planeaba, espero que os guste~_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

A Castiel le encantaban los fines de semana, poder descansar al fin después de toda la semana yendo al instituto. No es que no le gustaran las clases, es que simplemente no le gustaba aquel sitio.

Recordaba cuando iba al instituto en Rusia, y no se podía comparar en nada. Para empezar, iba a uno privado al que solamente iba gente adinerada. Por supuesto, su padre no querría que fueran a un sitio de menor categoría.

Desde pequeños habían sido educados de una forma estricta. Las clases las daban en su casa con profesores privados hasta que tuvieron edad de ir al instituto, aunque el único cambio que supuso fue dar las clases en un sitio que no fuera su casa. Por lo demás, todo era igual.

No se relacionaba con la gente del instituto, aunque en realidad nadie lo hacía. Todos eran excelentes alumnos, presionados por sus padres para sacar la mejor nota, por lo que más que compañeros eran rivales.

Pero en aquel nuevo instituto, todo era distinto. Las clases no eran tan estrictas, no suponía la misma presión que en Rusia. Y al parecer, todos se relacionaban con todos, de una manera u otra. Y eso era algo que no lograba entender, así que se mantenía al margen y evitaba cualquier contacto con el resto de "compañeros".

Es por eso que no lograba entender a su hermana. Ella siempre había sido muy distinta, a pesar de que se habían criado de la misma manera. Básicamente, era todo lo contrario a él, y se parecían en pocas cosas.

Para empezar, cualquiera que les viera dudaría que eran hermanos. Mientras Castiel tenía el pelo de un color castaño oscuro casi negro y ojos azules, su hermana había heredado los ojos verdes de su madre, el pelo de un color más claro y pecas que cubrían parte de su cara.

Él se parecía mucho más a su padre, mientras que ella tenía los rasgos de su madre. Físicamente eran muy distintos, pero en carácter también lo eran, y también se parecían a sus padres.

Ella siempre tenía que meterse en líos, parecía que los iba buscando. Le gustaba hablar con todo el mundo, y tenía facilidad para hacer amigos rápido. En realidad ninguno de ellos tenía alguien a quien llamar realmente amigo, pero Belwin salía con gente en algunas ocasiones, mientras que él jamás haría eso.

Y no entendía cómo tenía esa facilidad para relacionarse con las personas. Mientras que él estaba deseando que llegara el fin de semana para estar tranquilo en casa, su hermana tenía ganas de salir por ahí hasta tarde. No es que fueran muchas las ocasiones en las que lo hacía, pero a Castiel le parecían muchas en comparación con las que salía él.

Aquella noche fue una de ellas, y su hermana ni le dijo con quién iba a salir. Simplemente le advirtió de que no le esperase despierto, y tras ello se marchó sin que supiera a dónde iba. Ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a aquello, y no le molestaba mucho mientras no se metiera en problemas.

Pero era su hermana, ¿qué se esperaba? Por supuesto, tuvo que traer problemas hasta su casa.

Se había metido en su habitación a ver la televisión, sabiendo que sería mejor quedarse en su cama por si se acababa quedando dormido. Ya se había dormido sin darse cuenta más de una vez en el sofá, y no quería volver a despertar con dolor de espalda.

No estaba seguro de a qué hora se quedó dormido, pero sí a qué hora se despertó. O mejor dicho, a qué hora le despertaron. Se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar a alguien gritar su nombre, y tardó un momento en situarse.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo que estaba algo revuelto, y miró el reloj que tenía en su mesilla algo adormilado. Pestañeó un par de veces al ver la hora. ¿Quién podía estar gritando a las cinco de la mañana? Volvió a escuchar la voz, y esta vez supo al instante quien era.

Belwin, ¿quién si no? Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, aún bastante adormilado. Salió al pasillo y bostezó, mirando a ambos lados en busca de su hermana, sin saber de dónde provenía su voz.

\- ¿Belwin? ¿Dónde estás?

\- ¡Cas! ¡Estoy aquí, con Dean!

Escuchó la voz de su hermana que gritaba desde abajo. Frunció el ceño al escuchar lo de Dean, no podía creérselo. ¿Le había traído a su casa? ¿De nuevo? Resopló y bajó las escaleras, llegando al salón, donde vio a ambos.

De lo primero que se dio cuenta fue que ambos habían bebido, se notaba demasiado. Y de lo segundo que se dio cuenta fue de cómo estaba él. Recién despertado, con cara de zombie. Y para colmo, un pijama de pandas. Perfecto.

\- ¡Hermanito! He venido con Dean, y vamos a beber hasta desmayarnos. Te parece bien, ¿no? –su hermana hablaba medio riendo, se notaba que ya iba algo mal.

\- No creo que sea buena idea que bebas… -miró un momento a su hermana, frunciendo un poco el ceño-. Más –añadió-. Ya sabes cómo te pones luego.

\- ¿Qué dices? Perdona, pero tú eres el que alguna vez se ha bebido una botella entera de vodka.

Ante aquello escuchó una risa por parte del americano, que le miró de arriba abajo, fijándose en cómo iba.

\- Vaya, Novak, y yo que pensaba que jamás habías probado el alcohol…

\- Eso fue solo una vez, y ese no es el tema –contestó poniéndose a la defensiva y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Vamos Cas, algo bueno debe tener no vivir con nuestros padres…

\- Cierto –Dean se acercó a su hermana y rodeó su cintura con un brazo, mordiéndose el labio-. ¿Y si comenzamos la fiesta tú y yo?

Era demasiado temprano, o demasiado tarde, como para tener que estar aguantando al imbécil americano. En las tardes cuando estudiaban podía soportar a Dean, ¿pero ahora? No, no podía.

\- No sé para qué me has llamado, está claro que os lo pasaréis mejor solos.

Se fue a la cocina sin esperar la contestación de su hermana, viendo que estaba empezando a besar al Winchester. ¿Por qué no podía dejarle tranquilo una sola noche? Suspiró buscando un vaso para beber agua, por culpa de su hermana ahora se había desvelado.

Escuchó que iban al sofá, y hablaban de algo sobre beber, al parecer se habían traído varias botellas. No tenía ganas de aguantar a Dean, pero por otra parte no se fiaba para nada de él. Y menos de su hermana. Ya iba bastante mal, lo último que necesitaba era que le diera un coma etílico.

Dejó el vaso en la encimera y se fue al sofá que no estaban ocupando ellos, decidiendo quedarse un poco para vigilar que no se pasara. Se encontró un momento con la mirada de Dean, al que no le hacía nada de gracia que se hubiera quedado. Sonrió para sí mismo al ver que le había molestado.

\- No soy una cría, puedes irte si quieres… -murmuró su hermana al ver que no se iba.

\- Sigo sin fiarme. No haberme llamado –respondió mirando algo mal a su hermana.

\- Bueno, vale… Aunque no creo que a Dean le haga mucha gracia… -se acercó a él para darle un beso rápido y susurró cerca de sus labios-. Ya te lo compensaré…

\- La noche es larga, y supongo que tendrás habitación propia –contestó el americano con una media sonrisa, aunque enviando una mala mirada a Castiel.

Él prefirió no contestar, sabía que si lo hacía comenzaría una pelea, como de costumbre. Aunque aquellos comentarios por su parte le molestaban, su hermana era mayorcita para saber lo que hacía.

Dean empezó a sacar botellas de una bolsa que tenían, y dejó cuatro sobre la mesa. ¿Era necesario tanto alcohol? Al parecer sí que iba en serio lo de beber hasta desmayarse, así que había hecho bien al quedarse a vigilar.

Le daba igual lo que hiciera el americano, como si quería ahogarse en alcohol, pero no quería que le ocurriese nada a su hermana.

\- Deberíamos apostar algo, beber por beber es aburrido –dijo Dean mirando a Belwin-. ¿Qué te quieres apostar?

\- Hmm… Apuesto a que puedo beber media botella –se giró luego para mirar a su hermano con una sonrisa-. Y tú te vas a beber la otra mitad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero que él se va a quedar?

\- Pues claro –respondió al instante Castiel. No tenía ninguna intención de beber, pero no pensaba irse por el momento. Y si aquello le molestara, ese era su problema.

\- Genial –contestó con ironía y miró a Belwin-. Bueno, ¿qué apuestas? Que sea algo sexy.

\- ¿Con mi hermano delante? –negó con la cabeza y se quedó pensando-. Como mucho un beso.

\- Está bien, pero uno de los buenos.

Castiel rodó los ojos al escuchar aquella conversación, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Su hermana cogió la botella animada y comenzó a beber, intentando tomar todo lo posible antes de quedarse sin aire. Pero, como suponía, no consiguió llegar a tomarse la mitad de la botella.

La dejó en la mesa y tosió un poco, quedándose sin aire de tanto beber. Dean se empezó a reír al ver aquella escena, y al instante reclamó su beso al no haber podido acabar con la botella.

Una cosa era quedarse a vigilar a su hermana, y otra tener que ver cómo se besaba con el idiota. Se levantó del sofá para evitar estar presente ante la escenita, y se fue de nuevo a la cocina.

¿Cómo podía su hermana aguantar a alguien así? Le parecía increíble, y por más que lo intentaba no conseguía comprenderlo. Se distrajo en la cocina buscando por los cajones, hasta que dio con unos bollos de chocolate. Esperó unos minutos para asegurarse de que habrían acabado y volvió al salón, aclarándose la garganta para que supieran que había vuelto.

Su hermana se apartó de Dean soltando un bufido, y alzó la mirada hacia él. Al instante se fijó en que traía comida y se fue a levantar del sofá, pero al instante se sentó, seguramente mareada debido al alcohol.

\- Yo quiero chocolate… -murmuró mirando a su hermano.

\- ¿Quieres chocolate? –respondió Dean, ignorando a Castiel por completo y acercándose a la chica-. Yo sé un modo magnífico de que lo tomes…

Se esperaba aquella petición por parte de su hermana, la conocía bastante bien, y por eso había traído un bollo para ella. Al escuchar a Dean frunció un poco el ceño, ya estaba con aquellos comentarios, sin importarle que él estuviera delante.

Le lanzó el bollo a Belwin para pasárselo, dándole "por accidente" a Dean en la cabeza.

\- Ops, fallo mío –habló fingiendo sentirlo por haberle dado-. Anda Bel, come que te vendrá bien.

Su hermana comenzó a reírse al ver que había dado a Dean, y cogió el bollo dándole un beso rápido a Dean a modo de disculpa. El americano echó una mala mirada a Castiel por lo del bollo, sabiendo de sobra que no había sido sin querer.

Pero él no le prestó atención y se puso a comerse el bollo, no merecía la pena perder el tiempo con él. Vio cómo Belwin le pasaba una botella a Dean, que aseguraba que podía beber mucho del tirón.

Cogió la botella y se puso a beber todo de golpe, casi acabándose la botella que había empezado su hermana, y cuando la dejó tomó aire.

\- ¿Has visto eso?

\- Vaya, impresionante –contestó Castiel con sarcasmo al ver que parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Belwin se rio un poco y asintió ante las palabras de su hermano. Cogió al Winchester por la camiseta para acercarle y besar sus labios una vez más, aunque se separó poniendo cara rara, diciendo que estaba mareada, lo cual era normal con todo el alcohol que había tomado.

\- Vamos, Bel, vamos a tu habitación… -escuchó decir al americano, por lo que le lanzó una mala mirada.

\- Pero el suelo se mueve…

\- Oh, vamos… -comenzó a besar a Belwin de nuevo, esta vez bajando por su cuello.

\- Ya podría irse él –comentó Castiel en voz alta, esperando que pillara la indirecta directa.

\- Si tanto te molesta, te puedes ir –respondió esta vez su hermana.

\- Pues no me despiertes la próxima vez a estas horas, y mucho menos si está aquí éste.

\- La próxima vez deberías venir con nosotros, que tienes que tener más vida social –le miró un momento arqueando una ceja-. Y a ver si te acuestas con alguien de una vez.

Ante aquello Dean comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, casi sin poder hablar.

\- No puede ser, ¿en serio? ¿Eres virgen?

Miró muy mal al estúpido americano, y tras ello a su hermana, muy molesto con ella. Se levantó del sofá ignorando a ambos, sin poderse creer que su hermana hubiera dicho aquello. Fue directo a su cuarto, cerrando de un portazo, sin poder aguantar más a ninguno de los dos.

Escuchó a su hermana llamarle, diciéndole que tan solo era una broma. Escuchó su voz más cerca, seguramente había subido y estaba en su puerta.

\- Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero déjame, me voy a dormir.

Puso el pestillo a su puerta para evitar que le volviera a molestar, pero su hermana siguió insistiendo, llamando a la puerta. Suspiró apoyando la frente en la puerta, esperando que se fuera. Escuchó también la voz de Dean, aunque algo más débil.

\- Pero por qué se pone así. No entiendo por qué le caigo mal, si ya no me meto con él, y en la biblioteca me habla normal.

Ante aquello abrió la puerta de golpe, queriendo contestar a Dean y esperando que se fueran de una vez.

\- Mira, que te hable normal no significa que tenga que aguantarte en mi casa, y borracho.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaban ambos apoyados en la puerta sentados, y al abrirla hizo que casi cayeran.

\- ¡Pero si sois buen amigos! –Belwin rodeó la pierna de su hermano con los brazos, evitando que se fuera-. Dejad de ser así, si todos los tíos os lleváis bien.

\- Me ha invitado aquí tu hermana, y no te estoy diciendo nada –frunce el ceño y le mira algo mal desde el suelo-. Aguafiestas.

\- Sí, somos amigos, mucho –habla con sarcasmo y resopla-. ¿Qué pretendéis, que me emborrache con vosotros y hagamos una fiesta?

\- ¡Sí! Vamos, Cas…

\- ¿De fiesta con tu hermano? Ya, claro.

\- ¿Y luego me preguntas por qué no me caes bien? –le mira entrecerrando los ojos, molesto con su actitud.

\- ¡Dejad de discutir! ¡Siempre estáis igual, estoy harta!

\- Oye, tú –ignoró a Belwin y miró mal a Castiel-. Que ya no me meto contigo. Si vieras a mis amigos, cómo se meten con vosotros… Deberías besarme los pies.

\- Oh, discúlpeme gran Winchester –le habla mal, con tono de burla-. Mira, tú no quieres que me vaya de fiesta contigo. Yo tampoco. Ya está.

Su hermana se levantó del suelo y se fue directa al salón, cansada de que siguieran discutiendo, odiaba que lo hicieran, pero era inevitable, siempre acababan igual.

\- Mira Novak, estoy harto –le responde ignorando a Belwin y se levanta-. Yo seré un cretino y todo lo que quieras, pero estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por llevarme bien contigo. No te contesto mal, directamente hago como si no existieras, no te trato como mis amigos tratan a la gente como tú –le mira mal y pone un dedo en su pecho-. Así que sé un poco más abierto de mente e intenta llevarte bien con la gente. Seré un cretino, pero tú por ese camino no te salvas.

\- ¿Los que son como yo? –mira su dedo y luego a él, frunciendo el ceño de mal humor-. No tienes ni idea de cómo soy. ¿Te crees que me conoces por verme en el instituto unas horas? –niega con la cabeza-. No sabes nada de mí. Que nos soportemos no significa que tengas que caerme bien. Te estoy dejando estar en mi casa, tan solo te he dicho que no quiero irme de fiesta contigo. Tú tampoco conmigo, pues ya está, se acabó.

Dean abrió la boca para contestar algo más, pero entonces su hermana gritó que parasen de una vez. Se quedaron ambos algo sorprendidos, y entonces escucharon que lloraba.

Al instante dejó a Dean, yendo a por ella, y el americano le siguió. Rodeó a su hermana con un brazo intentando calmarla, esperando que dejara de llorar.

\- ¿Por qué no podéis llevaros bien? –cierra los ojos y suspira, soltando todo el aire-. Solo sabéis discutir… Y esto solo puede empeorar… -abrió los ojos y miró a su hermano y a Dean-. No me puedo creer que no tengáis nada en común…

\- Pues así, lo siento.

\- Bel, vamos, no te pongas así por eso…

\- Es que siempre estáis igual. Y siempre va a ser así –se calmó un poco, limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas-. No entiendo por qué no podéis ser amigos…

\- Oh, vamos, ¿qué esperas? –Dean negó con la cabeza-. Es imposible que seamos amigos, no tenemos nada en común. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que me vaya de fiesta con él? Ya, claro, y ya de paso le llevo a un concierto tributo de Queen.

\- ¿Ves? Es imposible que… -se calla un momento, escuchando lo último que dice Dean-. ¿Te… Te gusta Queen…?

\- ¿Y a quién no? –se apresuró a decir Belwin con una sonrisa-. ¿Veis? Ya tenéis cosas en común. A Cas le encanta, hasta tenemos discos de vinilo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tenéis discos de vinilo? –esta vez Dean habló más animado.

\- Sí, es uno de mis grupos favoritos… -murmura sin poder creer que tuvieran algo en común-. Claro, tenemos muchos discos.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Cas, pon algo de música!

\- Oh, sí –al instante el americano se levantó, muy animado-. Voy contigo, quiero verlos, por favor. Adoro las cosas antiguas.

\- Está bien –revuelve un poco el pelo a su hermana y se levanta yendo hacia la estantería donde tenía los discos, seguido por Dean-. Tenemos bastantes, y de otros grupos, aunque no sé si te gustarán…

\- ¡Pero si tienes todos los discos de Queen! –exclamó muy animado, mirando todos los que tenía, hasta que eligió uno-. Pon este, por favor, ¡me encanta!

\- Pues claro, tengo que tener todos –no pudo evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo, pues a él le encantaban aquellos discos.

Cogió el que le dijo y se fue hacia el tocadiscos, le encantaba aquel aparato y cómo sonaba la música. Coloca el disco con cuidado, asegurándose de que estuviera bien puesto, y pone la aguja.

Al instante la música comienza a sonar, y sonríe animado. Ve que Dean sigue mirando los discos, y se acerca a él para ver cuáles estaba viendo.

\- Casi todos son antiguos, incluso tenemos algunos españoles, por nuestra madre –le dice al ver que estaba mirando todos.

\- ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡Tienes discos de mis grupos favoritos!

Se pusieron a ver el resto de vinilos, comentando los grupos y canciones, dándose cuenta de que coincidían en gustos musicales. Acabaron los dos sonriendo y hablando animados. Aquello era muy inusual, ya que siempre acababan discutiendo de alguna manera u otra.

Al final hasta su hermana se acabó animando y se levantó del sofá, sintiéndose menos mareada. Empezó a cantar a voz en grito las canciones, y pronto se unió Dean también. Él no pensaba cantar, pero al llegar al estribillo de la canción no pudo evitarlo.

Su hermana incluso fue a por su guitarra, aunque chocando con la puerta al ir a por ella, aún algo mal por el alcohol. Y debido a eso, cuando se puso a tocar sonaba realmente mal.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo también toco la guitarra –comentó Dean riendo un poco al ver cómo tocaba Belwin.

\- ¿Tocas la guitarra? Vaya, eres una caja de sorpresas –contestó Castiel con algo de sarcasmo, aunque esta vez sin ir a mal.

Su hermana tocó algo más, aunque lo acabó dejando al ver que no se le estaba dando muy bien. Dean se fijó un momento en la ventana, dándose cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo, debían ser casi las siete de la mañana.

\- Vaya, ya está amaneciendo… Debería irme a casa ya…

\- ¡No, quédate, lo estamos pasando todos bien! –Belwin fue a abrazar a Dean, sin querer que se fuera.

\- Pero es muy tarde… Deberías descansar, y yo también. Ya nos veremos otro día, ¿va?

\- Está bien…

Su hermana se separó de él resoplando, sin ganas de que acabase la pequeña fiesta. Se despidieron del americano, y tras ello Castiel mandó a su hermana a su habitación, asegurando que tenía que descansar o al día siguiente no podría levantarse.

Se fue él también a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. No sabía cómo habían acabado así, pero incluso se había divertido con el Winchester. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. No, no iba a ser amigo del americano. Aunque tuvieran cosas en común, eso no significaba nada.

Pero aunque intentó convencerse de aquello, acabó quedándose dormido con una leve sonrisa, pues se lo había pasado muy bien aunque no quisiera admitirlo.


	10. Capítulo 9

_Lo primero, ¡feliz Navidad y año nuevo! He tardado bastante en escribir un capítulo nuevo, y diría que no he tenido tiempo con las fiestas y eso... Pero no, ha sido principalmente por falta de inspiración. Pero hoy por fin me han entrado ganas de escribir, así que aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo. Estoy más animada a escribir, que ya solo quedan dos o tres capítulos para poner la trama. Espero que os guste~_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Castiel nunca llegaba tarde. La puntualidad había sido siempre algo en lo que su padre había insistido, y es por eso que siempre llegaba a tiempo a los sitios, incluso algo antes. Las clases con Dean no eran una excepción, de hecho le molestaba un poco la actitud del americano al respecto, ya que siempre era él quien llegaba tarde.

Pero algo que tampoco solía ocurrir era que sus padres llamaran. Desde que habían llegado a América aún no habían llamado ni una vez. Era Castiel quien llamaba a sus padres una vez a la semana, aunque tan solo fuera para decir que se encontraban bien.

Y es por eso que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces al ver en la pantalla de su móvil el nombre de su padre. Le pareció algo muy extraño, pero se apresuró en contestar ya que sabía que a su padre no le gustaba que tardara. No sabía qué esperar de aquella llamada, y lo cierto es que se alarmó un poco, pensando que podría ser una emergencia.

Su padre no se molestó en saludar, aunque tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Suspiró aliviado al ver que no era ninguna emergencia, pero casi le sorprendió más lo que le dijo a continuación. Al parecer tenían que viajar a Estados Unidos por algún asunto de negocios, y ya que estaban se pasarían a ver cómo les iba a sus hijos en aquel país.

Cuando colgó el teléfono aún no podía creerlo, al fin iban a ver a sus padres. Llevaban ya unos meses en Lawrence, y lo cierto es que los echaba de menos. En realidad a quien echaba de menos era a su madre, ya que realmente la relación con su padre… No era demasiado buena.

Tenía ganas de llegar a casa y contárselo a su hermana, seguro que ella también se alegraba al escuchar aquello. Por poco olvidó que tenía clases con Dean, y al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde. ¿Pero qué importaba eso? Dudaba que Dean hubiera llegado mucho antes.

No, hoy estaba teniendo un día estupendo, y aquella noticia había hecho que mejorase. Así que no le importó mucho llegar tarde, ni siquiera el hecho de que tendría que pasar una hora con Dean. La verdad era que desde aquel día en el que pasó la noche en su casa habían mejorado de alguna manera su relación.

Seguían sin ser amigos, por supuesto, pero ahora se llevaban algo mejor al ver que no eran tan distintos. Dean no había vuelto a hacer ningún comentario para meterse con él, y habían hablado más durante las clases. En alguna ocasión incluso Dean le había hablado de los deportes que hacía, cómo le iba en el entrenamiento, y lo ilusionado que estaba con algún partido.

Al llegar a la biblioteca buscó con la mirada a Dean, y le encontró en una mesa no demasiado alejada. Se acercó a él sin darse cuenta de que seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro y dejó la mochila en el suelo, sentándose a su lado.

\- Disculpa, se me ha hecho algo tarde.

\- No pasa nada –Dean le miró un momento y arqueó una ceja-. Vaya, ¿y esa sonrisa que traes? Es raro verte tan animado.

\- Oh… -solo se dio cuenta de ello cuando se lo dijo, e intentó dejar de sonreír tanto-. Es solo que… Mis padres van a venir al fin, me acaban de llamar, y estarán aquí en unos días. Ya nos han dicho eso alguna vez y al final no pudieron, pero esta vez es seguro, van a venir…

Se calló al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de más. No solía contarle a Dean cosas sobre su vida privada. Evitaba hablar con cualquiera de su familia, pero estaba tan animado que no le importó contárselo en aquella ocasión. Aunque, ¿qué le importaba a Dean?

\- Eso es genial –respondió para su sorpresa, pues pensó que le daría igual-. Debe ser duro tener a tus padres tan lejos… Está bien que vayáis a verlos.

Al acabar de hablar le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, la cual le devolvió casi sin darse cuenta. Desvió un poco la mirada ya que se había quedado mirándole por más tiempo del que debería.

\- Sí… Bueno, ¿empezamos con las clases?

* * *

Como últimamente, la clase se pasó algo rápido y sin ningún incidente. Su buen humor no desapareció, y su hermana lo notó en cuanto llegó a casa.

\- ¡Bel! ¡Adivina quién ha llamado! –habló alzando la voz para que le escuchase, sin saber bien dónde estaba su hermana.

Entró al salón y encontró allí a la pequeña… O ya no tan pequeña, porque cada vez estaba más alta, y temía que llegara el día en el que le superase. Se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer a su lado, viendo que ya había captado su atención y le exigía que hablara.

\- Van a venir, Bel. Mamá y papá van a venir a casa este fin de semana. ¿No es genial?

\- ¿En serio? –al instante se lanzó hacia su hermano, dándole un fuerte abrazo-. ¡Eso es genial!

\- ¿Verdad? Además se van a quedar todo el fin de semana. rato.

\- Mamá podría cocinarnos algún plato de los suyos –canturreó Belwin bastante animada ante aquella idea-. Echo de menos a mamá… -añadió susurrando.

Castiel suspiró y devolvió el abrazo a su hermana pequeña. Sabía que estaba muy unida a su madre, mucho más que él. Ambas eran iguales, y odiaba que su madre tuviera que estar tanto tiempo fuera y no pudiera pasar más tiempo con ellos.

Los hermanos habían tenido que aprender a vivir con ello, pero aun así no podían evitar echar de menos a sus padres. Y en ese aspecto, su hermana lo llevaba mucho peor. Así que saber que sus padres iban a venir… Era imposible no estar alegres ante aquello.

\- Verás, va a ser genial. Podríamos cocinar con ella galletas o algo con formas para Halloween.

Casi se había olvidado de aquello después de la llamada. El viernes era el día de Halloween, y sus padres llegarían el sábado. Llevaban semanas preparándose para la fiesta, sería la primera vez que podrían salir a pedir caramelos. Ya tenían una edad, no eran críos, pero cuando Castiel sugirió la idea su hermana se apuntó al instante.

Ya tenían casi todo comprado, tan solo les quedaba alguna parte del traje. Iban a decorar toda la casa, por fuera y por dentro. Esta vez celebrarían Halloween como es debido. Iban a pasarlo genial, y cuando volvieran por la noche de pedir chucherías harían maratón de películas de miedo. ¿Qué más podían pedir?

Tal vez incluso podrían enseñar a sus padres cómo habían decorado la casa, y las fotos de sus trajes. Estaba seguro de que su padre lo vería una tontería, pero a su madre le encantaban aquellas cosas. Solía contarles las historias de cuando era niña y se disfrazaba para Halloween. Luego hacían juntos galletas o tartas con aspectos horripilantes, aunque no les dejaba quedarse hasta muy tarde para ver películas.

Era una de sus fiestas favoritas, y ahora iba a mejorar con la llegada de sus padres. Siguió hablando con su hermana sobre Halloween, recordando todo lo que tenían que comprar, y planeando la decoración de la casa. Sí, sin duda alguna iba a ser un fin de semana increíble.

* * *

Todo estaba preparado. Habían puesto tumbas en el patio delantero de la casa, y colgado telarañas por la fachada. Había un esqueleto al lado de la puerta, y por la noche todo aquello iba a dar mucho miedo. Por dentro tenían un cuenco con caramelos a la entrada, y como en el exterior, todo estaba lleno de telarañas. Tenían algún objeto más como calaveras, arañas falsas, calderos de brujas…

Tan solo faltaba alguna cosa para su traje, y su hermana se ofreció a ir a comprarlo. Además le había pedido que cogiera alguna calabaza, sería divertido hacer alguna entre los dos, o incluso con sus padres.

Habría ido a acompañar a Belwin, pero hoy había quedado con Dean. Le había pedido mover la clase al viernes, quedar antes de Halloween para estudiar un poco, ya que aquel jueves le venía peor. Así que a las cinco de la tarde alguien estaba llamando a su puerta, y se levantó para abrir, encontrando allí al americano.

La biblioteca había cerrado hoy, así que decidieron que podían estudiar en su casa. No es que le gustara mucho tener al Winchester en su casa, pero tan solo sería una hora, no sería para tanto.

\- Vaya, sí que has decorado, Novak –comentó al entrar en su casa, mirando un poco a su alrededor.

\- Es que a Bel y a mí nos gustan estas cosas… ¿Quieres? –preguntó señalando el cuenco con caramelos.

Dean cogió un caramelo con una sonrisa y acompañó a Castiel hasta el salón, donde él ya había dejado sus cosas.

\- ¿Os vais a disfrazar para Halloween?

\- Por supuesto –respondió el ruso como si aquello fuera obvio-. Y supongo que tú también.

\- Sí, ya verás. Adivina de qué voy.

\- De… ¿Vampiro? ¿Zombi? ¿Hombre lobo?

\- No –Dean le miró con una gran sonrisa-. Voy a ir de cazador de monstruos. ¿A que es genial?

\- ¿Cazador…? –frunció un poco el ceño pensando en aquello-. Dean, eso no da miedo. La gracia de Halloween es ir de monstruo.

\- ¡Precisamente por eso! Asustaré a todos porque voy de cazador de monstruos, y todos irán de monstruos –explicó como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo-. Además llevaré un cuchillo, y también agua bendita para matar demonios, claro. Y a los que no me den chucherías… Pues les echo.

Escuchó su explicación sin estar muy seguro de que fuera buena idea, pero al escuchar lo último no pudo evitar reír.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que así no vas a conseguir ningún caramelo?

\- Qué dices. Si además voy con Sammy. Mira, él pone esa cara de cachorrito que tiene, y nadie puede resistirse.

\- Ya… Verás… -niega con la cabeza y se ríe un poco.

\- ¿Y de qué vas a ir tú?

\- Bel y yo vamos a ir de ángeles.

\- ¿Ángeles? Por favor, eso no da nada de miedo, ¡si son buenos!

\- Pero es que vamos de ángeles pero así con sangre y heridas –explicó, pues su idea era mucho mejor-. Además llevaremos espadas, aunque son de mentira… Pero vamos a dar mucho miedo.

\- Ya veo… Aunque bueno, la verdad es que ir de ángel te pega –se calló un momento y frunció el ceño al ver lo que acababa de decir-. Quiero decir, de aspecto… Digo, de carácter… Te… Te pega, sí…

Castiel le miró un momento ladeando un poco la cabeza al ver que se liaba al hablar. Se rio un poco y negó con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices… -hizo una pequeña pausa, pensando-. Sigo pensando en tu disfraz… ¿De verdad crees que dará miedo?

\- ¡Por supuesto! –respondió algo ofendido-. Vas a ver. Todos los monstruos se van a asustar de mí.

\- En realidad, no todos. Si un ángel se encontrara con un "cazador de mosntruos" –hizo las comillas con los dedos-, acabaría con él al instante. Así que debería ser el cazador el que se asuste.

\- Qué dices. Mira, yo siendo cazador podría con todo. Con mis truquillos de cazador acabaría con cualquier cosa –aseguró hablando divertido-. Así que no tengo tan claro que un angelucho pudiera vencer.

\- Winchester, si yo fuera un ángel podría con un cazador como tú, sin duda alguna. Y te aseguro que mi traje va a dar mucho más miedo.

\- Oh, ¿eso crees? –esta vez le miró más animado, arqueando una ceja-. ¿Esto es un reto, Novak?

\- Tal vez –respondió de la misma forma-. Aunque en un reto normalmente ambas partes tienen la misma posibilidad de ganar. Y aquí está claro quién lo hará.

\- ¡Reto aceptado! –exclamó Dean medio riendo-. Hagamos una cosa. Si tan bueno es tu traje, te darán muchos caramelos, ¿no? Pues quien más caramelos gane, es quien gana.

\- Hmm… -lo consideró un momento y acabó asintiendo-. Pero no vale hacer trampas y poner caramelos que no hayas ganado.

\- Por supuesto –llevó una mano a su pecho, sobre su corazón-. Soy un hombre de palabra, no haría trampas.

Ambos acabaron riendo un poco, y tras poner las reglas básicas quedaron en contar los caramelos que tenían el lunes, cuando se vieran en la siguiente clase. Los dos estaban seguros de que ganarían, y pudieron comprobar que eran muy competitivos.

No se dieron cuenta de que se les había pasado el tiempo, hablando de Halloween. Dean le explicó cómo habían decorado la casa, e incluso le enseñó alguna foto que había hecho con el móvil. Parecía que aquella fiesta le gustaba tanto como a él.

Cuando vieron que quedaba poco para que acabara la hora se quedaron algo sorprendidos, pues ninguno se había dado cuenta de que habían estado hablando tanto tiempo.

\- Y eso que íbamos a aprovechar hoy para estudiar… Al final no hemos hecho nada.

\- Bueno, es Halloween –se excusó Dean encogiéndose de hombros-. Podrías escribirme algunas frases de sintaxis para hacer el fin de semana, y luego el lunes las corriges mientras estudio algo.

Al final acabaron haciendo aquello al ver que no tenían tiempo para mucho más. Le escribió unas cuantas frases, alguna más complicada para ver cómo las hacía. Tras ello recogió sus cosas y se levantaron de la mesa.

\- Bueno, a ver si nos vemos por ahí esta noche. Y si no, el lunes vemos quién ha ganado.

\- Sí, que gane el mejor traje.

Se rieron un poco y se despidieron, ya que Dean no quería perder más tiempo, al parecer tenía mucho que preparar aún para Halloween.

Belwin no tardó demasiado en volver, cargada con un par de bolsas, llamando a gritos a su hermano para que se diera prisa y comenzara a prepararse. En cuanto vio a su hermana sonrió mucho viendo que había traído la calabaza.

\- Bel, tenemos que tener los mejores disfraces de toda la ciudad. Vamos.

Cogió la mano de su hermana sin casi darle tiempo a dejar las bolsas y tiró de ella para ir arriba y comenzar a vestirse y ponerse todo el maquillaje, que llevaría su tiempo. Ella no cuestionó aquel repentino interés por tener el mejor disfraz, y le siguió animada.

Sin duda alguna, iba a ser el mejor Halloween.


	11. Capítulo 10

_Bueno, este capítulo he tenido que dividirlo en dos, ya que al final iba a hacerse muy largo. Aquí os dejo la primera parte, centrada principalmente en los hermanos Novak._

 _Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Y en especial gracias a mi gemelica, que me anima a seguir escribiendo y me da ideas nuevas._

 _Bueno, aquí os dejo el capítulo, espero que os guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Ya tenían todo listo para la fiesta. Habían tardado bastante en arreglarse, principalmente porque habían estado perdiendo el tiempo con la pintura, intentando mancharse el uno al otro. Pero al fin habían acabado, y los hermanos Novak iban aterradores.

Castiel se había hecho una gran cantidad de heridas por la cara, como si acabara de tener una pelea. Su hermana iba igual, aunque con más sangre, porque aseguraba que así quedaba mucho más terrorífico. Llevaban el pelo despeinado, y su hermana se lo había cardado un poco, para que pareciera más revuelto aún.

Se habían gastado bastante dinero en maquillaje, y lo habían aprovechado al máximo. Muchas heridas las habían comprado, como las cicatrices, y parecían bastante reales. Pero otras se las habían hecho ellos mismos, y lo cierto es que no les habían quedado nada mal.

Se lo habían pasado genial, y lo mejor fue cuando vino la parte de la ropa. Por supuesto, no podían ir con ropa normal. Cogieron cosas antiguas que tenían y se dedicaron a pintarlas de sangre y hacer algunos rasguños. Él cogió una camisa blanca antigua que tenía y la llenó de sangre, haciendo alguna raja. Su hermana cogió una camiseta antigua e hizo lo mismo.

Belwin tenía unos pantalones vaqueros que ya estaban rajados, así que se puso esos. Él siempre se había quejado de ellos, diciendo que era absurdo ir así por la calle, pero en aquellos momentos eran muy buenos para el traje. Suspiró mirando por el armario, no tenía nada que pareciera muy roto.

Acabó cogiendo unos vaqueros que estaban algo desgastados y ya no usaba, tan solo para estar por casa. Con ayuda de su hermana, ya que le encantaba hacer aquello, desgarraron la tela del pantalón. Ahora quedaba parecido al de ella, así que se lo puso. Echaron algo más de sangre por allí, había sido buena idea comprar más de dos botes.

Por último, ella se puso una chaqueta vaquera, que de nuevo, parecía algo desgarrada. Él cogió una vieja gabardina que tenía, la cual no se ponía desde hacía años. Le pareció que quedaría bien con el traje, así que se la puso aunque algo descolocada, haciendo manchas con la sangre.

Lo cierto es que llevaban más sangre que maquillaje, pero les había quedado un buen disfraz. Cogieron las alas que habían comprado y se las pusieron a la espalda. También tenían unas espadas angelicales de plástico, las cuales, por supuesto, llenaron de sangre.

Cuando acabaron con todo estaban terroríficos, y se sacaron una fotografía poniendo caras serias, metiéndose en el personaje. Aunque las siguientes que se sacaron fueron haciendo caras estúpidas, algo común en ellos.

Ya había caído la noche, y seguro que ya habían comenzado a salir los niños a la calle. Ellos ya no eran tan niños, pero les encantaba disfrazarse, y no iban a perder aquella oportunidad para conseguir también algunos caramelos.

Cogieron las cestas con forma de calabaza, las cuales habían sido idea de Belwin, ya que le parecieron adecuadas para la ocasión, y así tendrían un sitio donde guardar las golosinas que consiguieran. Castiel seguía teniendo en cuenta la apuesta que había hecho con Dean, y pensaba ganarla.

Fueron casa por casa, llamando al timbre. En algunas habían coincidido con otros niños, y se habían dedicado a asustarlos. Algunos se habían alejado, pero otros tan solo se rieron e hicieron también algún gesto intentando asustar y meterse en el personaje.

Aquella noche fue bastante divertida, fijándose también en el resto de trajes que llevaba la gente. No era de esperar que no hubiera más gente disfrazada de ángel, o al menos no como ellos. Si iban de ángel, iban del típico con alas blancas, un halo en la cabeza y una túnica. Ellos eran especiales, e iban de ángeles luchadores.

Además, les encantaban sus alas. Castiel se había cogido unas negras, porque pensaba que daban mucho más miedo que las típicas blancas. Y su hermana, cómo no, había escogido las más extrañas para un ángel. Eran rojas, y más bien parecían de diablo, pero eran divertidas y le quedaban bien.

Lo mejor fue cuando se encontraron con un grupo en el que había alguna persona unos años menos que ellos que iban de demonios. Belwin fue al instante hacia ellos, gritando cosas sin sentido, intentando espantar a los demonios como si realmente fuera un ángel.

Para su sorpresa, el grupo respondió de la misma forma, intentando espantar al ángel. Castiel no pudo evitar reírse ante la escena y se acercó a ellos, uniéndose a su hermana, ya que les superaban en número. Al final acabaron sacándose una foto en grupo, que quedó bastante divertida.

Le recordó bastante a cuando habían ido a alguna convención friki en la que se habían disfrazado y sacado fotos con todo aquel que llevaba un disfraz que les gustaba.

Cuando llegaron a casa estaban bastante cansados de tanto caminar, pero satisfechos al ver la cantidad de caramelos que habían conseguido. Fueron directos al sofá, poniendo alguna película de miedo, dispuestos a hacer maratón hasta que no pudieran más y se quedaran dormidos.

En algún momento llamaron a su puerta, y tuvieron que parar la película para abrir y entregar caramelos de los que habían comprado. Por lo general fue una buena noche, y al recordar que al día siguiente vería a sus padres se animó mucho más. Iban a quedarse muy sorprendidos al ver sus disfraces y toda la decoración.

* * *

Los sábados, por lo general, se levantaban tarde. Preferían pasar la mañana durmiendo, aprovechando la noche para ver películas o series. Pero aquel día ambos se levantaron bastante pronto, ya que sus padres les habían dicho que estarían allí a las diez de la mañana.

Hicieron el desayuno comentando animados qué iban a hacer el fin de semana, y lo divertido que sería. Cuando llegó la hora esperaron impacientes sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión, aunque ninguno de ellos estaba prestándole realmente atención. Estaban impacientes por que llegaran, y no dejaban de mirar el reloj de vez en cuando, como si así fuera a pasar más rápido el tiempo.

Pasó una hora más, y se dijeron a sí mismos que se habrían retrasado. Otra hora pasó y seguían sin llegar, pero tampoco les habían mandado ningún mensaje, así que intentaron no preocuparse mucho. Al fin, a las dos de la tarde, Castiel recibió una llamada de su padre.

Fue corta, como todas las que hacía él. Al colgar prensó los labios en una fina línea, fijándose en la pantalla del teléfono.

\- Cassie, ¿eran ellos? ¿Se han retrasado por algo? –preguntó su hermana acercándose a él.

\- Bel, ellos… Les ha surgido algo, no van a poder venir esta vez.

Se giró para mirar a la pequeña, aunque realmente no quería ver cuál sería su reacción. No era la primera vez que hacían aquello, y ya deberían estar acostumbrados, pero no por ello dolía menos. Los echaban de menos, y después de haberse hecho ilusiones…

\- Está bien… Era de esperar –susurró al fin.

Belwin agachó un poco la cabeza, dejando que algunos mechones taparan su rostro. Sabía lo que significaba aquello, conocía demasiado bien a su hermana. No, no estaba bien. Le dolía igual que a él, pero intentaba ser fuerte y no mostrarlo.

Castiel suspiró y se acercó más a ella, rodeándola con los brazos y dándole un fuerte abrazo, esperando que así estuviera algo mejor, aunque sabía que no era suficiente. Tardó un poco en responder, pero acabó devolviéndole el abrazo.

\- Lo siento… Siento que no hayan venido, sé las ganas que tenías de ver a mamá.

\- No es tu culpa, no eres tú quien tiene que disculparse –le aseguró a su hermano, abrazándole más fuerte-. Ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados. No sé por qué nos hemos hecho ilusiones, sabíamos que al final pasaría algo y no vendrían.

A pesar de sus palabras, sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Intentaban creerse sus propias palabras, intentaban ser fuertes. Castiel odiaba ver a su hermana así, y en momentos así odiaba a sus padres. ¿Qué clase de padres están meses sin ver a sus hijos?

No era la primera vez que estaban así, que su hermana estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Aunque cosas peores les habían pasado, pero intentó no pensar demasiado en ello. Acarició un poco el pelo de su hermana, sabía que eso siempre conseguía que se calmase un poco.

Él mismo se encontraba mal en aquellos momentos, pero no quería dejarlo ver. No, si se derrumbaba su hermana lo vería, y se pondría peor. Y siempre había sido así. Aunque al hacerse mayor, Belwin se había dado cuenta de aquello, y ella misma intentaba no mostrar sus sentimientos.

Pero ella era la más sensible de los dos, y se notaba cuando no estaba bien. Esto era algo que su padre siempre había odiado y había intentado cambiar. Los sentimientos son un símbolo de debilidad, es lo que les había enseñado desde pequeños.

Castiel había tenido menos dificultad con eso, no le costaba tanto esconder sus sentimientos. Y no lo hacía porque fuera una debilidad, sino porque perjudicaría a su hermana. Podían hacerle cualquier cosa a él, pero si le hacían algo a ella… Al fin y al cabo, era su hermano mayor, y su trabajo era evitar que nada malo le ocurriese.

\- ¿Sabes? Estamos mejor sin ellos. Seguro que papá al final nos habría estropeado la fiesta, ya sabes lo poco que le gusta Halloween –le aseguró intentando que se olvidara de todo aquello-. ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer? Vamos a cocinar galletas con formas de Halloween. Y haremos pasteles también, ¿qué te parece?

Belwin acabó alzando la cabeza, mirándole con una leve sonrisa, agradecida por los intentos de su hermano por animarla. Asintió y dio otro abrazo rápido a su hermano.

\- Gracias Cassie, eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

Castiel sonrió bastante al escucharlo, viendo que estaba más animada. Estaba decidido a distraerla durante el fin de semana para que se olvidara de sus padres. No iban a amargarse por ellos, no de nuevo.

\- Y tú la mejor hermanita –revolvió un poco su pelo y se levantó del sofá-. Será mejor que nos pongamos a preparar las cosas, o no estarán listas para la merienda.

La pequeña se levantó tras él, yendo hacia la cocina para sacar las cosas que habían comprado días atrás ya que pensaban cocinar con su madre. Pero qué más daba, ellos solos podían hacerlo. No eran tan buenos cocineros, y tal vez quedarían peor que si hubieran tenido ayuda, pero se divertirían haciéndolos.

Se pasaron horas en la cocina, acabando llenos de harina debido a una pequeña pelea. Al acabar el día habían hecho unas deliciosas galletas, que tenían mejor sabor que aspecto. Pero eran de Halloween, no importaba si no tenían muy buen aspecto. Y lo más importante, se habían olvidado del tema de sus padres.

Acabaron de nuevo en el sofá, decidiendo hacer otra maratón de películas de miedo, ya que la noche anterior no habían podido ver tantas como les habría gustado.

Debían ser las tres de la madrugada cuando acabó la película, y se giró para preguntar a su hermana si quería ver otra. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que se había quedado dormida, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, y rodeándole con un brazo.

No quiso despertarla, parecía que estaba muy tranquila así. Con cuidado cogió una manta que tenía doblada a un lado del sofá y la echó sobre ambos, ya que empezaba a hacer algo de frío. Puso otra película y apoyó la cabeza en la de su hermana, quedándose dormido en algún momento durante la película.

Aquel fin de semana no había salido como les habría gustado, ¿pero cuándo ocurrían las cosas que querían? En momentos así es cuando agradecía tener una hermana, no sabría qué habría hecho durante tantos años si no hubiera sido por ella.


	12. Capítulo 11

_¡Nuevo capítulo! Voy a empezar a escribir otra historia que estará basada en el juego Life is Strange, pero con los personajes de Supernatural. Me encantó la historia, y no pude evitar imaginármela con los personajes de Supernatural, así que he decidido escribir una historia sobre ello. El caso es que debido a ello los capítulos de esta tal vez tarden un poco más en subirse, pero intentaré que no sea demasiado tiempo. Gracias por seguir leyendo, y espero que os guste le capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Al fin era lunes, de vuelta a las clases. No es que le gustara demasiado, pero aquel fin de semana no había acabado como le habría gustado a Castiel, y por ello el regreso a clases no fue tan malo. De hecho, fue más bien una distracción de todo aquel tema con sus padres, algo de lo que no quería pensar más.

En realidad habían acabado pasándoselo bien los dos hermanos, pero tras la noticia de que sus padres no estarían, los ánimos estaban algo bajos. Así que las clases les vendrían bien a ambos, siendo una perfecta distracción. Aunque la pequeña de los Novak aseguraba que estaba bien, su hermano sabía que seguía algo mal por todo aquello, aunque no quiso comentar nada más.

Tras acabar las clases recordó que tenía las clases de repaso con Dean, así que se fue a la biblioteca, donde siempre quedaban. Buscó con la mirada al americano por si ya estuviera allí, pero no le encontró, así que fue a buscar una mesa donde sentarse.

Miró el reloj, viendo que había llegado algo pronto, así que mientras esperaba a Dean sacó todas sus cosas. Comenzó a hacer algunas tareas que le habían mandado ese día, pero Dean no tardó mucho en llegar.

\- Hola, Novak –saludó sentándose a su lado.

\- Hola, Dean –respondió con una leve sonrisa, dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Qué tal? Este fin de semana venían tus padres, ¿verdad?

En cuanto escuchó las palabras del americano Castiel prensó los labios en una fina línea. No quería hablar demasiado de ello, no después del mal ambiente que había habido en su casa durante el fin de semana por culpa de ellos.

\- Ellos… No pudieron venir –respondió forzando una pequeña sonrisa, como si aquello no le importase demasiado-. Pero bueno, ya ha ocurrido otras veces. Están ocupados, es normal…

\- Oh, vaya… -Dean puso la mano en su hombro, un gesto que realmente le animó un poco-. Lo siento, tiene que ser duro, estar sin ver a tus padres.

\- Lo es… Pero bueno, estamos acostumbrados, no pasa nada.

No solía hablar con nadie de sus padres, aquel era un tema algo delicado. Los Novak evitaban hablar de su familia, lo mínimo que la gente supiera, mejor. Y con Dean había hablado de ellos más de lo que debería. No es que supiera demasiado, jamás le contaría más de lo justamente necesario.

Y lo cierto es que sentaba bien hablar con alguien más que no fuera su hermana de estas cosas, aunque fuera con el americano. Acabó sacudiendo la cabeza al darse cuenta de que, de nuevo, se había quedado mirándole sin decir nada más. Dean se aclaró también la garganta, y apartó la mano de su hombro.

\- Bueno… Entonces vamos a hablar de algo más alegre, ¿vale? Así te olvidas de eso –acabó con una amplia sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes-. Hablemos del tema chucherías. A ver quién ha ganado.

\- Oh, cierto –Castiel asintió con una leve sonrisa-. Al final no os vimos por ahí… Tenía curiosidad por ver cómo te había quedado ese disfraz que daba tanto miedo.

Dijo lo último con sarcasmo, sabiendo que Dean saltaría, y acertó. Le miró indignado y parecía que iba a decir algo, pero acabó callándose. En su lugar, buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó el teléfono móvil. Tras un momento buscando algo en él, se lo mostró a Castiel.

En la pantalla había una foto del Winchester. Iba vestido como solía hacer, una camiseta, encima una camisa y por encima una chaqueta. Pero al parecer había tenido la misma idea que él, y había llenado toda su ropa de mucha sangre, tal vez demasiada. También se podía ver un cuchillo en su mano, y una pistola colgada al cinturón de su pantalón.

Tenía más sangre por la cara, simulando algún arañazo, aunque a decir verdad no tenían tanto trabajo como los que los Novak se habían hecho. Se fijó también en que llevaba una bandolera, y le explicó que ahí llevaba sal y agua bendita, algo necesario para cazar cualquier monstruo.

\- Vaya… ¿Sabes qué? –intentó hablar con el tono más serio que pudo-. Vi a un crío que iba vestido de abeja. Sin sangre ni nada, solo una abeja con un tarro de miel que hacía que picaba a la gente. Ese niño, sin duda alguna, daba más miedo que ese traje tuyo.

\- ¡Eh, eso no es cierto! –Y ahí estaba la respuesta que esperaba, el chico se indignó al instante-. Claro que daba miedo. Era genial, pero no sabes apreciar lo bueno.

Al verle así, con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos, no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Niega con la cabeza y le mira con una leve sonrisa.

\- Ahora en serio, te quedó bastante bien el traje, mejor de lo que pensaba.

\- Pues claro, ¿lo dudabas? –Hizo una pausa y le miró devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Bueno, ¿y tienes tú una foto de angelito?

Castiel asintió y sacó su teléfono, enseñándole una foto con su traje. Lo cierto es que quedaba mucho mejor en directo, la fotografía no es que fuera demasiado buena, y no se podía apreciar bien la calidad de las heridas. Habían tardado horas, pero les habían quedado bastante realistas, y estaban muy orgullosos de su trabajo.

\- Vaya, Novak, está bastante bien, para ser un ángel.

\- Los ángeles pueden ser aterradores –le aseguró, y el Winchester se rio.

\- Bueno… Los trajes eran buenos, pero lo que realmente cuentan son las chucherías. Tenemos que ver quien ha ganado la apuesta.

\- Sí… Por cierto, ¿qué nos apostamos al final?

\- Pues nada… -se queda un momento pensando y acaba sonriendo-. Ya está. Nos apostamos que me compres una hamburguesa y tarta de manzana.

\- Hmm… -asintió pensando en ello-. Pues que mi hamburguesa sea doble de queso.

\- Espera, ¿te gustan las hamburguesas?

\- Pues claro –habla como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Es mi comida favorita.

\- No puede ser, la mía también –le mira algo sorprendido, aunque acaba riendo un poco-. ¿Y la tarta de manzana?

\- Tarta de manzana… -ladeó un poco la cabeza, pensando en aquel postre-. Creo que nunca lo he probado, la verdad.

\- ¿Que no la has probado? ¿Y puedes dormir por las noches? –El Winchester parecía escandalizado con aquello, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo-. Oh, no, eso sí que no. Vale, ya mismo nos estamos yendo a que pruebes el mejor postre del mundo.

\- Ni que fuera para tanto… -negó con la cabeza medio riendo al ver lo dramático que estaba siendo-. Vale, pero si he ganado me tienes que invitar.

\- Sí, lo que sea –cogió el brazo de Castiel, levantándose para que le siguiera-. Vamos, vas a probar el paraíso.

\- Exagerado…

Recogieron sus cosas y le siguió al verle tan alterado con la idea de que no hubiera probado la tarta de manzana. No creía que fuera para tanto, pero parecía que él se lo tomaba muy en serio, así que no dijo más y simplemente le siguió.

Parecía que Dean sabía a dónde se estaban dirigiendo, y tras un momento caminando se paró frente a una pequeña cafetería. Entraron en ella y Dean fue directo al mostrador, pidiendo tarta de manzana para que la pudiera probar. Se sentaron a esperar en una mesa, y Castiel le miró arqueando una ceja.

\- Se ve que te gusta mucho esta tarta…

\- Por supuesto. Ya verás, te vas a morir cuando la pruebes, es lo mejor que hay.

\- Bueno, te creo… ¿Sabes? En Rusia teníamos una tarta típica, estaba muy buena. Ya veremos cuál es mejor.

\- A ver, todo lo que sea dulce suele estar delicioso –le mira con una sonrisa-. Pero esta tarta te va a enamorar.

No tardaron en traer la famosa tarta, y lo cierto es que tenía muy buena pinta. Le gustaba la manzana, y suponía que por tanto le gustaría aquella tarta. Cogió el tenedor para partir un trozo, y Dean se apoyó en el respaldo, sin apartar la mirada de él, esperando su reacción ante su comida favorita.

Se sentía bastante observado por él, pero no dijo nada. Cogió el trozo y lo probó, saboreándolo con detenimiento. La manzana preparada al horno sabía genial, y tenía un toque de canela que le daba un mejor de sabor. Además la tarta tenía una textura que le gustaba, y en conjunto sabía de maravilla.

\- Está delicioso –declaró al fin con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ves! ¡Te lo dije, la tarta es genial! –Exclamó Dean realmente animado.

\- Vale, vale, tenías razón. ¿Por qué no había probado esto antes? –Cogió otro trozo para comer, estaba realmente buena. Miró a Dean un momento antes de hacerlo-. Oye, ¿no quieres?

\- No sé, es que me sabe mal…

\- ¿Cómo? –Ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirándole sin entender-. ¿No era tu tarta favorita?

\- Sí, pero soy yo el que te está invitando, es toda tuya.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –Le miró un momento sin estar muy convencido-. Bueno, puedes coger si quieres.

Dean tan solo le dedicó una leve sonrisa, pero negó con la cabeza. Castiel se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo en silencio. En aquel momento se paró a pensar, lo extraño que estaba siendo todo aquello. Sí, Dean y él habían hecho una apuesta, y en teoría esto era debido a eso.

Pero realmente no se habían parado a ver quién había conseguido más chucherías, simplemente le estaba invitando porque quería que probara la tarta de manzana, que era su comida favorita.

Por otra parte, se había pasado el fin de semana de mal humor, aunque ocultándolo de su hermana. Y en un rato con el Winchester su humor había cambiado, y ahora se encontraba más alegre y sonriente. ¿Y todo gracias al americano?

No entendía nada. En unas semanas su relación había cambiado bastante con él. Ya no se llevaban tan mal, y hablaban de cosas tranquilamente, sin acabar en pelea. Les había costado dos meses, pero lo habían conseguido. Y ahora, aquel momento… Realmente parecían amigos. Y no, él no quería un amigo, y menos a uno como él.

Pero no podía negar que le estaba gustando hablar con él, era bastante divertido. Ahora que hablaban con normalidad, había descubierto más cosas de él, y no parecía tan imbécil como le solía parecer tiempo atrás.

Alzó un momento la cabeza hacia él, viendo que también parecía pensativo. ¿Estaría pensando en lo mismo? Sin duda alguna era extraño cómo habían cambiado las cosas, pero lo prefería así. No quería entablar una amistad, pero tampoco le gustaba estar mal con él.

\- Bueno –dijo al fin Dean, rompiendo el silencio y sacándole de sus pensamientos-. Recopilemos. Nos gusta la misma música y la misma comida… Es curioso.

\- Sí… No pensé que pudiéramos tener nada en común, la verdad.

\- Ya ves…

Bajó la mirada a la tarta, viendo que le quedaba aún un poco menos de la mitad y ya estaba algo lleno. Le pasó el plato a Dean y le miró con una leve sonrisa.

\- Estaba muy buena, pero no voy a poder con toda.

\- ¿Seguro? Bueno, si no quieres más…

Se acabó lo que quedaba de tarta, comiendo con una sonrisa, como si estuviera probando la mejor comida del mundo.

\- Si ya te decía que era lo mejor del mundo –dijo al acabar de tomarse la tarta.

\- Sí, estaba deliciosa. Oh, gran Dean Winchester, te debo mi vida por enseñarme este postre.

\- Tú bromea, pero es cierto –le aseguró medio riendo.

\- Por supuesto. Ahora estoy en deuda contigo por esto.

\- Supongo que sí –contestó mirándole divertido-. Ya veremos qué me das.

\- Hmm… -Castiel se lo pensó un momento, viendo qué podría darle a cambio-. Supongo que podría hacer torrijas. Son un postre español, así podrías probarlo.

\- Torrijas… -asintió con una sonrisa-. Me parece perfecto.

La camarera vino a recoger el plato vacío, y Dean pagó la comida. Tras ello se levantaron, y Castiel miró el reloj. Al ver qué hora era frunció un poco el ceño, mirando después a Dean.

\- Se nos ha vuelto a pasar la hora de la clase…

\- No jodas, ¿en serio? –Se mordió el labio y acabó riendo un poco-. El próximo día sí que haremos algo, que al final perdemos las horas…

\- Pues sí… -Le mira con una sonrisa-. Oye, ahora en serio, gracias por lo de la tarta y eso…

\- No me las des, ya me invitarás tú a torrijas.

Castiel asintió y se quedaron un momento mirándose, sin decir nada más. Se había dado cuenta de que últimamente no era extraño que ocurriera eso, aunque sí que era un poco incómodo. Fue Dean el primero en apartar la mirada, aclarándose un poco la garganta.

\- Bueno, debería irme ya, tengo entrenamiento dentro de poco.

Acabaron despidiéndose, y cada uno se fue a su casa. Por el camino Castiel no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Lo había pasado muy bien aquella tarde, y eso era extraño. Habían quedado para estudiar y se habían olvidado por completo de ello.

Sin duda alguna parecía que las cosas estaban mejorando. Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Pero no quería pensar demasiado en eso. Las cosas estaban bien con Dean, y de momento con eso le valía.

Cuando llegó a casa seguía con una sonrisa, mucho más animado que aquella mañana cuando se despidió de su hermana en el instituto. Estaba claro que Belwin se dio cuenta de aquello, pero había aprendido a no mencionar nada al respecto, aunque al instante supo que su sonrisa era debido al Winchester.


	13. Capítulo 12

_Debería haber escrito hace mucho... Pero tuve los exámenes finales, que me ocuparon mucho tiempo, y tras ello mi cumpleaños. Así que al fin he podido encontrar un hueco para escribir. Tenía ganas de subir ya este capítulo, ¡al fin se pone más emocionante! Espero que os guste, ¡y siento la tardanza!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Las cosas iban demasiado bien. Y eso es lo que tendría que haberle llamado la atención. Su hermana había estado comportándose de una manera… Normal. Y eso era lo más extraño de todo. Solía quejarse de lo molesta que era, y la última semana no había tenido ese problema. Parecía estar como ausente, pero él no se había dado cuenta. Al menos, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Eran finales de noviembre, y aunque hacía frío, no era igual que en Rusia, podía soportarlo. Estaba esperando a la salida del instituto, como hacía cada día. Era normal que Belwin se entretuviese y tardara algo más en salir, pero siempre quedaban a la salida para volver juntos a casa.

Se ajustó la bufanda que llevaba puesta debido al frío y miró entre la multitud, esperando distinguir a su hermana entre todas las personas. Evitó pensar en el frío, pero se removió algo inquieto en el sitio, esperando que no tardara mucho en salir, pues tenía ganas de volver a casa cuanto antes.

Pero los minutos pasaron, las clases se vaciaron, y no quedaba rastro de su hermana. Miró el teléfono, esperando encontrar algún mensaje por su parte, pero no había nada. Marcó su número y espero. Y esperó, y por más que llamó no obtuvo respuesta. Frunció el ceño bastante molesto por aquello, por una parte era normal que ignorase sus llamadas. Seguramente lo tendría en silencio y ni se habría dado cuenta.

Resopló y decidió volver a casa por su cuenta. Estaba claro que ella habría salido antes y habría vuelto a casa. Era viernes, así que incluso podría haberse ido a cualquier otro sitio. Sin avisarle a él. No es que fuera su padre, pero le molestaba que hiciera esas cosas, y más si se había quedado esperando como un idiota con el frío que hacía.

Llegó a casa de mal humor, y pudo comprobar que ella no estaba allí. Perfecto, encima había salido. ¿Qué más daba? Solo había esperado quince minutos por ella. Y había tenido que volver solo a casa. Ni que hiciera frío, o tuviera cosas que hacer. Sí, sin duda alguna pensaba echarle la bronca en cuanto volviera a casa. Para distraerse se fue a su habitación y se puso a ver alguna serie, aunque recordó que aquella tarde había quedado con Dean.

Ese era un tema a parte. Estaba claro que un mes atrás habría odiado la idea de tener que ver a Dean después de estar de mal humor, pero las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Ahora se soportaban, desde lo de Halloween las cosas parecían haber mejorado. No, aún no eran amigos. Por supuesto que no. Tan solo eran compañeros de estudio, le hacía un favor. Y a cambio, Dean era amable. Y eso era todo, porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo un imbécil engreído.

Eso era lo que se repetía cada día antes de cada clase, recordándose a sí mismo lo horrible que había sido. Pero, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, cada día le caía un poco mejor. Hablaban más, de cualquier cosa, aunque no tuviera importancia. Había aprendido lo apasionado que era Dean con los deportes, se notaba que se le daba bien y además le gustaba. No ocurría lo mismo con los estudios, pero sin duda alguna no era tan idiota como él hacía creer.

Sí, se estaba contradiciendo a sí mismo. Era un idiota, pero la personalidad no tenía nada que ver con su capacidad intelectual. Podía aprender con mucha facilidad, pero no le ponía el suficiente interés. Más de una vez había asegurado que el inteligente era su hermano. Y no había ninguna duda en ello. Sam era muy inteligente, le gustaba aprender y se esforzaba al máximo en lo que hacía. Pero eso no quería decir que Dean no pudiera serlo si se esforzara igual.

Desde Halloween habían cogido algo más de confianza. Quedaban los viernes para estudiar, ya que Dean aseguraba que le venía bien para mejorar en los estudios, aunque eso hiciera que perdiera parte de su tarde y no pudiera salir con sus amigos hasta más tarde. Así que quedaban en casa de Castiel, ya que era más tranquila que la biblioteca, y les resultaba más cómodo estudiar.

A las cinco de la tarde estaba sonando el timbre de su puerta, así que apagó la televisión y bajó para recibir a Dean. Se saludaron como siempre y fue directo al salón, ya se había convertido en una rutina, lo cual era algo extraño, pero ninguno de ellos lo dijo. Mientras sacaba las cosas de la mochila, él seguía pensando en lo de su hermana. Miró el móvil de nuevo, esperando alguna respuesta, pero no había nada.

\- Eh, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Estás esperando alguna llamada?

La voz de Dean hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, y le miró algo perdido. Bajó la mirada de nuevo al móvil y negó con la cabeza, apagándolo.

\- Es Belwin. Siempre quedamos para volver a casa, y hoy… Supongo que habrá salido por ahí –sonríe un poco, intentando quitarle importancia-. Me preocupo demasiado, es solo que es mi hermanita pequeña…

Dean le devolvió una mirada un tanto extraña, como si quisiera decir algo, y por un momento pareció que iba a hacerlo. Pero acabó devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Claro, seguro que no es nada. Ya sabes cómo es.

Castiel asintió levemente, no debería preocuparse por esas cosas. No era normal en ella ignorarle por tanto tiempo, a estas alturas ya habría visto su llamada. Pero tal vez estaba ocupada. Estaba claro que estaba preocupándose de más.

Aunque, en realidad, tenía toda la razón para hacerlo. Aquel país no era como Rusia, pero aun así… Habían vivido meses alejados de todo aquello, y parecía que no había tenido que preocuparse porque pasara algo. Pero ahora, todos aquellos miedos volvieron. ¿Y si realmente le había pasado algo? Sí, su padre se podría encargar. Pero era su responsabilidad. Y habría demostrado a su padre que necesitaban su protección continua.

Solo de pensarlo… ¿Y por qué estaba pensando en todo aquello? Estaba paranoico, eso era. Seguramente había ido a casa de alguien, o estaba en algún sitio, y no había podido mirar el móvil. Quién sabe, incluso podría haberse quedado sin batería. Tal vez…

\- ¿Castiel?

Parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando Dean le llamó. Le miró sintiéndose algo culpable al ver que le había estado hablando y no se había enterado.

\- Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

\- Oye, Castiel… -Le miró dubitativo, de nuevo parecía que quería decir algo-. Ayer tu hermana me dijo algo… No le di mucha importancia, pero como pareces preocupado…

\- ¿Qué? –Le miró algo confuso, sin saber qué podría haberle dicho.

\- Pues… -Se llevó una mano a la nuca, pensando-. Estaba muy rara. Me dijo cosas como que… Que si ella no estaba ibas a necesitar a alguien más, que no te dejara solo –hizo una pausa, frunciendo un poco el ceño-. No sé, decía cosas sin sentido.

Castiel se quedó un momento callado. ¿Qué había querido decir con aquello? Porque sonaba como si tuviera pensado marcharse. Pero… No, no se había marchado. Al menos no por voluntad propia, ella jamás haría eso.

\- Tienes razón, no tiene sentido –aseguró, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza-. Porque ella no se iría a ningún lado.

\- No creo –respondió Dean, aunque no parecía muy seguro.

Pero en su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a aquello. Se levantó sin decir nada, porque tenía que comprobarlo. Tal vez fuera una estupidez, pero se quedaría mucho más tranquilo si lo dejaba claro. Subió a la habitación de su hermana, y miró a su alrededor. Todo seguía igual que por la mañana, aunque…

Ellos siempre guardaban una mochila especial. Desde pequeños había sido así, debido a sus constantes viajes. Tenían siempre preparada una mochila con todo lo necesario en caso de que tuvieran que marcharse con urgencia, por cualquier motivo. Y allí también la tenían, porque no sabían cuándo podría llegar su padre, o tal vez alguien mandado por él, y les harían marcharse a toda prisa. No era la primera vez que les había ocurrido, ni sería la última.

Miró dentro de su armario, sabiendo dónde la guardaba. Estaba allí, en un rincón, pero… No, no estaba. Y siempre, siempre estaba allí. La única razón por la que no estuviera, sería porque se hubiera marchado. Pero ella… Ella no haría eso. Jamás. Siempre habían estado juntos, y aunque muchas veces había bromeado con que quería marcharse lejos, sabía que jamás lo haría realmente.

No escuchó a Dean subir, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando aquel espacio vacío. No sabía qué hacer en aquel momento. Estaba totalmente paralizado ante la idea de que se hubiera ido. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tenía que ir a por ella. No podía estar sola, era peligroso. No podía estar sola…

Escuchaba la voz de Dean de fondo, pero en aquel momento no podía reaccionar. Su mente iba a mil por hora, pensando en todas las posibilidades. Lo más sensato era llamar a su padre, pero si se enteraba… Encontraría a su hermana, pero no quería pensar en las consecuencias de ello.

\- ¿Castiel? ¿Me escuchas?

Esta vez Dean se puso frente a él y le sujetó por los hombros, zarandeándole un poco. Se centró en él, intentando mantener la calma. No, su padre les había entrenado para muchas situaciones. No podía entrar en pánico por aquello.

\- No, no puede… Ella no… -Murmuró sin dejar de mirar el armario, porque no era posible.

\- Eh, eh –volvió a sacudirle, esperando que se centrara en él-. Mira, tal vez solo se haya ido el fin de semana. Ya sabes, por hacer la tontería. Pero no puede haberse ido.

\- ¿Y por qué haría eso? Puede que incluso haya cogido un avión, podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo –habló con la voz algo cortada, la sola idea le aterrorizaba.

\- Pues… Tal vez… Joder –Dean alzó la voz, cabreado-. ¡No puede dejar a su hermano así, es muy egoísta!

Castiel apenas le escuchaba, sintiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Y si había ido a otro país? ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla él solo?

\- Eh, espera –Dean le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa-. Los móviles ahora llevan GPS. Podemos dar con ella. Rápido, ¿tienes un ordenador?

Al escuchar lo del GPS volvió a centrarse en Dean. Sí, eso podía indicarles dónde estaba. Asintió rápidamente y salió de la habitación, indicándole que le siguiera. Bajaron al salón, donde tenía su portátil, y lo encendió al instante.

\- Mi hermano sabe mucho de estos temas –le aseguró Dean, estaba claro que intentando animarle-. Vamos a dar con ella.

Vio cómo Dean sacaba su móvil y marcaba un número. Al poco tiempo estaba hablando con su hermano, preguntándole cómo saber la localización por su teléfono, pero sin darle muchas explicaciones. Vio cómo tecleaba cosas en el ordenador, y tras un momento colgó el teléfono.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo has conseguido?

\- Esto… -Le miró con una sonrisa bastante forzada-. Está en… ¿Canadá?

Al escucharle se quedó algo parado. Había salido del país, y aquello estaba al menos a cuatro horas en avión. Y para entonces tal vez ella ni siquiera estuviera allí.

\- Canadá… -Murmuró pensando, y acabó levantándose, decidido-. Voy a ir a buscarla.

\- ¿Qué? –Dean se levantó al instante tras él, mirándole como si estuviera loco-. No puedes hacer eso. ¿Sabes lo grande que es Canadá? Para cuando llegues podría estar en cualquier parte.

\- Me da igual –aseguró y se puso en movimiento, yendo decidido a su cuarto para coger lo necesario.

\- Va a ser una locura –Dean le seguía de cerca, aunque no le estaba escuchando demasiado-. Vamos a tener que llevarnos el portátil, podría sernos de ayuda.

Se detuvo al instante, haciendo que Dean casi chocara con él.

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Claro –le miró muy seguro y decidido-. No voy a dejar que vayas solo, ¡es una locura! Además, no podría quedarme aquí sentado, quiero ayudar.

\- Pero… -Negó levemente con la cabeza, volviendo a su tarea-. Ni siquiera nos conocemos, qué más te da.

\- Oye, perdona –esta vez habló algo ofendido-. Está bien, hace unos meses eras el friki que no me importaba. Pero vamos, ya no somos extraños, y no puedo decir que me caigas mal. Y tu hermana, quiero asegurarme de que está bien. Así que no pienso dejarte solo, te guste o no.

Le miró un momento, viendo la decisión en sus ojos. Estaba claro que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Lo cierto es que aquello hizo que sintiera algo extraño. Jamás nadie se había preocupado tanto por ellos, y mucho menos sin conocerse demasiado. Que estuviera dispuesto a viajar hasta Canadá… Suspiró levemente. Al parecer no era tan imbécil como creía, y debajo de toda esa fachada había una buena persona.

\- Está bien –aceptó, asegurándose de que llevaba todo, y volvió al salón para coger el portátil-. Pero si las cosas se ponen mal y te digo que vuelvas, vuelves.

\- ¿Por qué iban a ponerse mal? Tan solo se ha escapado.

Era normal que Dean se preguntara eso. Al fin y al cabo, no sabía nada de ellos. Ni lo sabría. Negó con la cabeza sin contestar y cogió su abrigo, seguido de Dean. El americano fue directo a su coche, esperando que le siguiera. Cuando menos tardaran, mejor.

Al subirse al Impala, aquel coche que tanto había visto y al que Dean tenía tanto aprecio, intentó calmarse. Al menos, no iba a estar solo, y le iba a ayudar. Tan solo esperaba que pudieran llegar a tiempo, antes de que ocurriese lo que más temía. Porque no podía perder a su hermana. Y haría todo lo que pudiera por encontrarla.


	14. Capítulo 13

_Después de meses... Al fin traigo capítulo nuevo. Me siento fatal por haber dejado el fic tan abandonado, y más cuando llegaba a la parte de la trama principal. Pero debido a los exámenes no tenía mucho tiempo de escribir, ni inspiración. Así que al fin está aquí. Para compensar he hecho un capítulo más largo de lo habitual. ¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

El viaje hasta el aeropuerto se hizo eterno y a la vez demasiado rápido. No sería más de media hora en coche, pero Castiel sentía que cada minuto que pasaba estaba más lejos de encontrar a su hermana. Y en realidad era así, aunque el Winchester no entendiese el peligro de la situación. Por supuesto que no lo entendía, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?

No les conocía de nada. Absolutamente nada. Tan solo conocía lo superficial, pero lo que sabía de ellos no era nada comparado con todo lo que escondían. Para ellos era un desconocido, y el Novak no quería que descubriera cómo eran realmente. Dejaría que le acompañase, pero ya se lo había advertido: si las cosas se ponían mal, se iría.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto cogieron todas sus cosas, asegurándose de que tenían todo lo necesario y no se dejaban nada en el coche. Castiel fue directo al primer mostrador donde pudiera comprar los billetes para el primer vuelo que se dirigiera hacia Canadá. Por supuesto, él pagaría. Tenía dinero de sobra en la tarjeta, pues sus padres les metían bastante dinero cada mes, y como no gastaba demasiado tenía bastante ahorrado. Ya que Dean se ofrecía a acompañarle, lo menos que podía hacer era pagar por el viaje, pues no era precisamente barato.

Tras coger los billetes le entregó el suyo a Dean, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo. No dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, algo nervioso, y cuando cogió el billete parecía que su mano temblaba un poco. Castiel le miró frunciendo levemente el ceño, sin estar muy seguro de la razón por la que actuaba de aquella manera. Pensó que sería por el hecho de que irían a otro país, que Belwin estaba desaparecida. Pero no fue hasta que pisaron el aeropuerto que empezó a comportarse de manera extraña.

\- Dean, ¿te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó, lo cierto es que algo preocupado porque ocurriese algo.

\- ¿Qué? Claro, perfectamente –respondió el americano, con la que fue la sonrisa más falsa que el ruso jamás hubiera visto.

\- Oh, por supuesto –le miró fijamente, arqueando una ceja-. Dean, no estás bien, algo ocurre.

\- No es nada, es solo que… -Acabó suspirando y agachó un poco la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzado de algo-. No me gusta mucho el tema de los aviones.

\- Oh… Te dan miedo –concluyó al escucharle, mirándole algo confuso-. ¿Entonces por qué has dicho que vendrías?

\- ¡No me dan miedo! –Replicó al instante, sus mejillas tomando un leve tono rojizo-. No me dan miedo, pero no creo que sean muy seguros –esta vez habló sin alzar tanto la voz, suspirando-. Es igual, no es nada. Te dije que te acompañaría, ¿no? Entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Tras decir aquello comenzó a andar, y el ruso acabó siguiéndole, aunque sin estar muy convencido. Aquel chico era de lo más extraño. Aunque dijera que no era miedo, lo era, solo viendo cómo estaba podía saberlo. Pero aun así pensaba acompañarle. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, por gente a la que casi no conocía. Nadie en su sano juicio haría algo así, pero ahí estaban, a punto de coger un avión que les haría cruzar todo el país.

\- ¿Tus padres estarán de acuerdo con que te marches del país? –Le preguntó una vez llegaron a una sala de espera, pues aún quedaban unos minutos para que pudieran embarcar, y hasta entonces no se había parado a pensar en ello.

\- No voy a decirles eso, Novak, no soy tan idiota. Les diré que me voy de fiesta –respondió encogiéndose un poco de hombros-. Suelo volver a casa al día siguiente, así que no les extrañará tanto.

\- Oh, bueno… -Murmuró frunciendo levemente el ceño, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre aquello.

Tras aquella conversación el Winchester se apresuró en mandar un mensaje a su madre para decirle aquello, y sonrió un poco cuando su madre le contestó. Con aquella tapadera podría irse sin preocupaciones, siempre y cuando al día siguiente estuviera de vuelta.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho más para entrar en el avión. Castiel realmente llegó a pensar que tendría que arrastrar al americano hasta su asiento, estaba aterrorizado, aunque hacía todo lo posible por ocultarlo. Una vez sentados, Dean solo se puso más nervioso, temiendo el despegue. Se abrochó el cinturón muy apretado, tanto que le estaría costando respirar. Se agarró fuerte al reposa brazos, como si todo eso fuera a salvarle si había algún accidente.

\- Respira hondo –le aconsejó el ruso, viendo que parecía al borde de un ataque cardiaco.

\- Estoy respirando –respondió entre dientes, tensando mucho la mandíbula.

Cuando avisaron de que iban a despegar cerró los ojos, comenzando a tararear algo en voz muy baja. Al menos eso le distraía, así que Castiel no hizo ningún comentario. El avión comenzó a moverse y Dean se agarró más fuerte, respirando algo agitado, totalmente aterrado. Lo cierto es que le estaba dando algo de lástima, verle tan nervioso.

\- Dean, vamos, no es nada…

Daba igual lo que le dijera, pues no parecía estar escuchándole. El avión comenzó a despegar y Dean ahogó un grito de terror, agarrándose a lo primero que pillara, que fue el brazo de Castiel. Se agarró fuertemente, haciéndole incluso algo de daño. El ruso frunció el ceño, pero no le apartó, pues con el miedo que tenía parecía que agarrarse le ayudaba a no estar tan mal. Murmuraba también cosas, y entre ellas pudo distinguir algo como "vamos a morir todos", lo cual hizo que tuviera que aguantarse la risa. Finalmente el avión se estabilizó, y ya apenas se notaban los movimientos.

Poco a poco Dean abrió los ojos, temblando un poco todavía. Miró a Castiel, y al fijarse en su expresión se dio cuenta de que no le había soltado el brazo. Su rostro tomó algo de color y le soltó rápido, murmurando un "lo siento" rápidamente, algo avergonzado por su comportamiento.

\- No tenías miedo a los aviones, ¿hm? –Castiel no pudo evitar reír un poco, recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de Dean.

\- No creo que sean seguros.

\- Más que el coche… Quedan un par de horas de viaje, ¿por qué no intentas dormir? Así se pasará más rápido.

Dean le miró un momento, planteándose la sugerencia. Acabó asintiendo levemente, parecía de acuerdo con eso, aunque tal vez le costara un poco dormir en aquel lugar. De todas formas cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse al menos. Castiel le miró un momento, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco. Había sido bastante gracioso verle así, pero por otra parte le daba pena verle tan aterrado.

El viaje tras aquello fue relativamente tranquilo. Dean consiguió quedarse dormido tras poco más de media hora, gracias a que se puso algo de música, y Castiel intentó entretenerse con algún juego del móvil. Evitaba pensar en su hermana, en dónde podría estar o qué le había ocurrido, pero era imposible no hacerlo. Además, con Dean dormido, no tenía nadie con quien hablar y poco que hacer, lo cual no ayudaba demasiado. De todas formas el viaje no fue tan largo como esperaba, aunque de nuevo, se le hizo eterno.

Despertó a Dean cuando fueron a aterrizar, y se dio cuenta de su error. Debería haberle despertado cuando estuvieran en tierra, pues de nuevo estaba aferrándose fuerte a él, y a punto de gritar o echarse a llorar. Estaba seguro de que no hizo esto último por orgullo, pero no por falta de ganas.

Pero al menos ya estaban en Canadá, sanos y salvos. Dean parecía realmente aliviado cuando bajaron del avión, pisando suelo firme. Castiel no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver las ganas con las que salió, viéndole ahora mucho más animado. Iba a decirle algo cuando escuchó el sonido de su teléfono, y lo sacó del bolsillo algo extrañado. Al ver quién llamaba abrió mucho los ojos, y lo cogió al instante.

\- ¿Belwin?

El americano se paró en seco, al igual que lo había hecho el ruso, y se quedó cerca para escuchar algo de la conversación.

\- Castiel, sé que sabes que me he ido. Y seguramente estés de camino para buscarme –la voz de su hermana sonaba seria y fría cuando habló-. No vengas a por mí. Déjalo, he apagado el teléfono, y ya no podrás seguirme.

\- No, ¿qué estás diciendo? Vamos Belwin, dime dónde estás.

\- He dicho que me dejes. No te metas en esto –la joven comenzó a hablar en ruso, seguramente para que nadie se enterase.

\- No pienso dejarte sola. Puedes estar en peligro, sabes los riesgos de lo que estás haciendo –respondió Castiel, esta vez también en ruso, lo que hizo que Dean maldijera en voz baja al no entender nada-. Voy a encontrarte, como sea. Aunque tenga que recurrir a la misma mafia para ello.

\- No, deja de meterte en esto. Esos idiotas no van a pillarme, y si algo ocurriera, papá se encargaría, lo sabes. Pero –añadió tras hacer una pequeña pausa-, no se lo digas a él, ya sabes cómo se pondría.

\- No pensaba decírselo a él, pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados –le aseguró el ruso, hablando tras ello en voz más baja-. ¿Por qué te has ido…?

\- Yo… Tenía algo que hacer. Pero por favor, no intentes buscarme… Te quiero, hermanito.

Al ruso no le dio tiempo a responder, pues ya había colgado el teléfono. Se quedó mirando la pantalla, lleno de tristeza, ira e impotencia. Tensó la mandíbula, apretando los dientes, sin saber qué hacer ahora. Sintió entonces una mano en su hombro, y se giró para mirar a Dean. Se encontró con dos ojos verdes que le miraban llenos de dudas y algo de tristeza, pero también determinación.

\- No sé lo que ha pasado con Belwin… Pero vamos a traerla de vuelta.

Sus palabras consiguieron que se animara, aunque parecía difícil en una situación así. El positivismo de Dean le estaba ayudando a llevar todo aquello con más calma, pues él solo podía ponerse en la peor de las situaciones. Acabó asintiendo levemente, aunque algo perdido.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla ahora? Ya no podemos seguir su rastro con el móvil.

\- Tal vez… Si se ha ido a algún lado, habrá sacado dinero, ¿no? A Sam se le da muy bien todo esto de las tecnologías, estoy seguro de que si le llamo podría ayudarnos.

Castiel no estaba muy convencido de ello, pues su hermana era inteligente, más de lo que dejaba ver. Si quería esconderse y no ser encontrada, seguramente no lo harían. Le quedaba llamar a su padre, pero… No quería pensar en esa opción, y las consecuencias que tendría. Así que acabó aceptando lo que decía Dean, pues era lo único que tenían por el momento.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo a algún sitio? Nos vendría bien, y así utilizamos el ordenador para buscar todo eso.

El ruso volvió a asentir ante la sugerencia, sin muchas ganas de hablar. Así que pidieron un taxi en la salida del aeropuerto, que les llevó sin tardar demasiado a la ciudad. Ambos jóvenes observaban todo con detenimiento, fijándose en cómo era aquel nuevo país. Habría sido mucho mejor si estuvieran de visita en lugar de estar buscando a su hermana, pensó algo desanimado.

Una vez en la ciudad no fue difícil encontrar un local donde les dieran comida y además pudieran conseguir wifi para buscar la información que necesitaran. Buscaron una mesa lo más alejada posible de la gente, para poder estar tranquilamente sin que nadie les molestara. Castiel pidió unas tortitas con sirope de arce, ya que Dean le había animado a que lo hiciera, asegurando que debían probar algo típico de allí. No tenía muchas ganas de comer, pero cogió un plato para compartir con el americano.

Cuando volvió a la mesa con el plato de tortitas se encontró a Dean con el portátil ya encendido y hablando por teléfono, seguramente con su hermano. No sabía qué explicaciones le había dado, pero le estaba ayudando, pues miraba concentrado la pantalla del ordenador y de vez en cuando asentía a lo que estuviera diciendo al otro lado del teléfono.

El ruso comió una de las tortitas, aunque estaban muy buenas no tenía mucha hambre, no después de todo lo que había pasado. El americano le hacía de vez en cuando alguna pregunta sobre la tarjeta de crédito de su hermana, tecleando en el ordenador. Esperó, lo cierto es que algo impaciente, a que Dean le dijera algo. Al fin colgó el teléfono y alzó la mirada hacia él, con una leve sonrisa.

\- Ya casi está, en unos… -Hizo una pausa para mirar el ordenador-. Diez minutos.

\- Oh, bien…

Le ofreció el plato con las tortitas que quedaban, pues ya no quería comer más. Le sorprendió como el Winchester seguía teniendo apetito, acabándose todas las tortitas que quedaban. Él mientras se quedó pensando en todo lo ocurrido, y en posibles escenarios en el futuro, a cual peor.

Fue por eso que no escuchó a Dean hablarle, hasta que alzó un poco más la voz, diciendo su nombre.

\- ¿Castiel? ¿Estás ahí?

\- ¿Qué? Oh, sí, yo… Lo siento.

\- Eh, vamos. Anímate, vamos a encontrarla –le aseguró con una leve sonrisa-. No tienes que ser pesimista. Tienes que pensar que todo saldrá bien para que ocurra –hizo una pausa, sonriendo un poco más-. Eso me lo enseñó un chico que me da clases de refuerzo en la biblioteca, ¿sabes?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que acabara sonriendo, riendo incluso un poco, algo sorprendido de que recordara lo que le dijo meses atrás.

\- Está bien, lo intentaré… ¿Alguna novedad?

\- Sí, parece que hay algo –hizo una pausa, fijándose en la pantalla-. Ha usado la tarjeta en un hotel, no muy lejos de aquí. Y tras ello ha sacado dinero en efectivo, en un cajero cercano.

\- ¿Nada más? –Ante la negativa de Dean suspiró levemente-. Podemos ir a preguntar allí, tal vez sepan algo.

\- Sí, es lo único que tenemos. Vamos.

Apagó el ordenador, guardándose antes la dirección del hotel al que debían dirigirse. Cuando tuvieron todo recogido se marcharon de la cafetería, yendo directos al hotel, que no estaba muy lejos, por lo que podían ir andando. Además, andar ayudó bastante a despejar la mente de Castiel, sin darle más vueltas al asunto, manteniéndose ocupado en encontrar el sitio.

Una vez llegaron fueron a recepción, esperando tener suerte. Castiel sacó el móvil y enseñó a la recepcionista una fotografía de su hermana, preguntando por ella y explicando quién era, asegurando que necesitaban encontrarla. Lo cierto es que la mujer les miró algo extrañada, pero les dijo que hacía unas horas se había marchado tras pagar.

\- ¿Dijo si iba a algún lugar?

La mujer les dijo que tenía prisa por ir a la estación de autobuses, y allí pidió indicaciones. Le pidieron la hora a la que se había marchado, pues tal vez con eso podrían saber qué autobús cogió. Tuvieron suerte de que la recepcionista fuera amable y al verles tan apurados les diera todo lo que necesitaban.

Se despidieron de ella, agradeciéndoselo repetidamente, y tras ello salieron rápidamente del hotel, con la intención de llegar a la estación cuanto antes, aunque por suerte no estaba muy alejada.

\- ¿A dónde podría haber ido? –Preguntó Dean, aunque era la misma pregunta que Castiel se hacía.

\- No lo sé. Me dijo que tenía algo que hacer, pero no sé dónde podría… -Hizo una pausa, callándose de golpe, dándose cuenta de algo-. Si nosotros hemos conseguido seguirle la pista… Podrían haber hecho lo mismo…

\- ¿Quién iba a hacer eso? Vamos Cas, no te pongas en las peores situaciones.

\- Pero si le pasara cualquier cosa, yo… -Se dio cuenta entonces de algo más, y palideció al instante-. Mi padre. Mierda, va a ver la tarjeta, y va a ver que está en Canadá. Va a matarnos.

\- Eh, eh, no –Se puso frente a él y le cogió por los hombros, mirándole serio-. Castiel, ni lo pienses, solo te estás alterando más. No va a pasar nada, deja de decir eso.

\- Lo siento –murmuró e intentó respirar hondo, mirando el suelo-. No tendrías que haber venido. Ahora podrías estar en peligro y es por mi culpa –añadió lo último en voz más baja, sin querer realmente que lo escuchara.

\- Vamos, no digas estupideces. Y deja de disculparte, no tienes que hacerlo.

\- Claro que sí –respondió manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo-. Te has subido a un avión, a pesar del miedo que tienes. Ahora podrías estar en alguna fiesta o algo, y sin embargo estás en otro país por mi culpa. Y encima conmigo…

\- Eh, no, basta. Escúchame –cogió el rostro del moreno con ambas manos, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos, realmente sin pensar en sus gestos-. No seas idiota. Yo he decidido venir a ayudarte, y no me importa saltarme una estúpida fiesta por hacerlo.

El ruso no se esperaba aquello, y se quedó mirándole sin poder evitarlo. Estaba sonriendo casi sin darse cuenta, mirando sus ojos verdes, pues lo cierto es que eran bastante llamativos.

\- Gracias, de verdad…

\- No me las des –respondió Dean con una sonrisa, soltando su rostro, algo ruborizado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Castiel se quedó mirándole por unos momentos, pues el americano parecía algo confuso ante sus propias acciones. Acabó suspirando levemente, rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

\- Deberíamos irnos ya…

El Winchester asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar, dispuestos a llegar a la estación sin tardar demasiado tiempo. Estaban a mitad de camino cuando el móvil de Castiel volvió a sonar, y lo cogió al instante, sin perder ni un segundo. Se paró en seco, viendo que llamaba un número desconocido, pero estaba seguro de que era su hermana, y Dean se paró junto a él, queriendo ver qué ocurría.

\- ¿Belwin? Vamos, dime dónde estás. Por favor, déjalo ya –le suplicó nada más descolgar el teléfono, sin esperar a que hablara ella primero.

\- Estoy en un pueblo a treinta y tres kilómetros de la frontera con Canadá –admitió la joven, lo que hizo que Castiel se sorprendiera bastante.

\- No sé por qué has decidido ir sola… Pero vamos, da la vuelta, volvamos a casa –el ruso hablaba muy nervioso, esperando que aquella llamada fuera para decirle que volvería con él.

\- No voy a volver. Pero tú sí que vas a hacerlo. Has llegado hasta donde yo he querido, ¿o te crees que sería tan fácil seguirme? Pero no estás solo, ¿verdad?

\- No, Dean está aquí también. Ambos hemos venido a por ti.

\- Pues pon el altavoz, porque quiero hablar con él.

Castiel se apresuró en hacer lo que le decía, colocando el móvil entre él y Dean, para que se pudiera escuchar bien la voz de su hermana.

\- Americano, ¿eres idiota o qué te pasa? –La voz de Belwin sonó más alta, seria y molesta-. No tenías que haber dejado que mi hermano viniera hasta Canadá. Se supone que tú tendrías que haberle detenido. Pero tú y el ruso vais a volver ahora mismo a Estados Unidos, ¿queda claro?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me culpas a mí? Eres tú la que se ha escapado como una cría, dejando a tu hermano solo. ¿Te parece normal? Tanto cariño que le tenías, esto no es de una persona que esté muy cuerda –Dean habló bastante molesto debido a lo que le había dicho-. Así que vuelve de una vez.

\- ¿Creéis que me he ido porque me apetecía? Ojalá hubiera sido así –la voz de la pequeña parecía distinta, ya no tan firme y segura-. He tenido que hacerlo. Cas, ¿recuerdas cuando jugábamos a imitar a papá? Bueno, pues… Ahora estoy haciéndolo de verdad. Y no quiero que tú hagas lo mismo.

\- No… No, por favor –el ruso sintió que le temblaban las manos, sintiendo que se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento-. Escúchame, por favor, no quiero que te pase nada. Vuelve antes de que sea tarde. Por favor, te lo suplico.

Se hizo un breve silencio, en el que ninguno habló. Podía ver al americano realmente confuso, era natural, pero sobre todo estaba preocupado, pues Castiel estaba realmente mal, sus manos temblando cada vez más.

\- No puedo –la voz de su hermana rompió aquel silencio, aunque sonaba rota, temblorosa-. Vuelve con Dean. Te prometo que volveré a casa –hizo una pequeña pausa, y pudo escuchar un leve sollozo-. Pero si pasara algo… Te quiero, Cassie… Gracias por todo.

\- No, Belwin, por favor –no pudo decir más, pues ya había colgado el teléfono, y era demasiado tarde.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono, temblando de miedo, rabia, dolor… No sabía qué hacer ahora, todo iba cada vez peor, y tenía muchísimo miedo de que no volviera a ver a su hermana. Se guardó el teléfono, con la mirada perdida, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Pero no lo hizo, pues era algo que su padre las había enseñado. Debían ser fuertes ante los problemas, y llorar era una debilidad, no podían hacer eso.

Lo que no esperaba fue que Dean le rodeara con los brazos, pegándole a él, en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Vamos, todo saldrá bien. Puedes desahogarte si quieres.

Su voz sonaba calmada, triste, pero algo en todo aquello hizo que Castiel acabara derrumbándose por completo. Tardó un momento, pero abrazó fuerte a Dean de vuelta, aferrándose a su chaqueta. Hundió el rostro en su hombro y sintió como alguna lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos. Jamás había llorado frente a nadie, siempre se había mantenido fuerte, y no entendía por qué ahora no podía evitarlo.

Pero se habían acumulado demasiadas cosas, y ya no podía más. Aquella despedida había sonado a una definitiva, y pensar en ello hacía que su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos. Tardó unos minutos en calmarse, en conseguir que las lágrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos, pero en todo momento Dean se mantuvo firme, sin soltarle, siendo un gran apoyo.

Castiel se acabó separando, secándose las lágrimas restantes con la manga de su chaqueta.

\- Lo siento –murmuró bastante avergonzado, sin encontrarse con su mirada.

\- Eh, no te disculpes más. Está bien, tenías que desahogarte después de todo.

\- Es que… No puedo perderla…

\- No hemos venido aquí para volver con las manos vacías –le miró con una leve sonrisa, intentando animarle.

Castiel asintió y sonrió un poco, intentando ser positivo como le había dicho, aunque en esos momentos le estaba costando demasiado. Agradecía tener a Dean allí, estaba siendo un apoyo muy importante para evitar que lo viera todo de manera tan negativa.

\- Dean… No puedes seguir aquí. No quiero ponerte en peligro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y tú qué? –Negó con la cabeza, muy seguro-. No voy a dejarte aquí solo, y se acabó.

\- ¡Pero podrían matarte! –Se dio cuenta de que había alzado la voz más de lo que debería, y volvió a bajarla-. En serio, tienes que irte.

\- Cas… Dime la verdad, ¿de qué va todo esto? –Preguntó, pudiendo ver algo de miedo en sus ojos.

\- Lo siento, no… Cuanto menos sepas, mejor. No puedo decirte nada…

\- Está bien, no me digas nada –acabó suspirando y se pasó una mano por el pelo-. Pero no me voy a ir, sabiendo que estás por aquí solo y sin tu hermana. Y mucho menos ahora que has dicho que corremos peligro, no puedes estar solo.

\- Tienes que estar loco… -Negó levemente con la cabeza, agachando la mirada-. Te estás arriesgando demasiado. ¿Y todo por qué? Por alguien que es básicamente un desconocido para ti. No tiene ningún sentido…

\- Me da igual, me sentiría como una mierda si te dejara aquí solo. Además –añadió mirándole a los ojos-, ya no eres un desconocido, no como al principio.

\- Pero… -Le miró también a los ojos, sin creerse, aquello, pero pudo ver lo seguro que estaba-. No voy a hacer que cambies de opinión, ¿verdad?

\- No –respondió Dean con una sonrisa al ver que le había convencido-. Así que vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Tras decir aquello se encaminó a la estación, seguido al instante por Castiel. En cuanto llegaron se dirigieron a una de las taquillas, esperando que les contestaran. Preguntaron por los autobuses que habían salido alrededor de la hora a la que había salido Belwin del hotel, y además que se dirigieran a la zona por la que había dicho ella que estaba. Tuvieron mucha suerte, pues tan solo un autobús se había dirigido a ese lugar, por lo que tan solo tendrían que ir allí y darían con ella.

Salía un autobús en media hora, pero el tren iba más rápido y quedaban quince minutos para que saliera, así que sin dudarlo compraron los billetes para el próximo tren. No perdieron tiempo y fueron directos al andén, subiéndose a dicho tren. El trayecto duraría unas tres horas, pero tras ello al fin llegarían al lugar donde estaba su hermana. Tan solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.


End file.
